Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions
by Ninotsjka
Summary: This is my version of book 6
1. OWL results

**Chapter One: O.W.L. results   
**  
It was around midnight that a boy in Number Four Privet Drive woke with a start. He had dreamed again about the room with the veil where he had seen his godfather die. As to feel by his wet cheeks, he had been crying. He walked to the mirror, wiping the tears from his face with the sleeves of his pyjamas. Out of the mirror a boy looked at him, with untidy black hair, round glasses and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Suddenly there were two small pops behind him. The boy called Harry Potter turned around.   
"Are you alright there, mate?" said the first red-headed boy Harry recognized as George Weasley.   
"I'm fine," said Harry, "but what are you doing here?"   
"Dumbledore sends us. He told us that you may come to The Burrow again after another week in this place, " said Fred.   
"He couldn't come in person since he's too busy with the Order and with finding a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said George grinning.   
"Has he found anyone yet, "asked Harry eagerly.   
His favourite class has long time been Defence Against the Dark Arts.   
"He's thinking about two people, we know that much," Fred said as though pondering the options.   
"Lupin for one," George added.   
"Wow," Harry said quite louder than he wanted to.   
There was a load grown from the next bedroom as Harry's huge cousin Dudley stood up, to use the bathroom.   
"Go," Harry urged Fred and George.   
And with a crack they had Disapparated just like they normally did nowadays.   
Harry went back, and to his own amazement fell asleep directly. He did not dream about the veil this time, but about seeing his friends again. Off course, they had send his letters, the past couple of weeks. He had even received a letter written by Luna, a very weird fifth-year girl, who was visiting Sweden with her father to seek the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.   
He woke up the following morning with slightly higher spirits than before. He put on his glasses and found that his owl Hedwig was back and had a letter from him. Two other owls were sitting beside her on the ground. Her recognised the tiny grey one as Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, the other was a handsome barn owl, he didn't recognise. So he went to that one first. He untied the letter and the owl flew off. Then he untied the letters from Pigwidgeon and Hedwig. He read Ron's first.   
  
_Hi Harry - The results of our O.W.L.s are in. Didn't do to great, but still 6 are more than Fred and George got. I've got an A in Potions, so no more Snape for me. How many do you have? Dumbledore says you can come in a week, so Dad tries to borrow a Ministry car to collect you. Hope your well - Ron. _  
  
Typical Ron, criticising Snape. But Harry knew what this meant Ron could not become an Auror like he wanted to. You needed an O for Potions because you needed a N.E.W.T. in Potions to become an Auror, and Snape refused to take on anyone that got lower than an O, the highest grade.   
Then he went to read the letter Hedwig had brought. It was from Hermione.   
_  
Hi Harry, I've got the results of my O.W.L.s this morning. I've got twelve. That's really good you know. I had an O in everything. Ron says he has 6. How many O.W.L.s do you have? Hope it is not too bad, seeing how your History of Magic's exam went. I heard Dumbledore lets you come to the Weasleys in a weeks time. They've invited me too you know. - Hermione _  
  
Harry had known this already: as Hermione had always been the top of her year, so she would be this time. He really hope to see Hermione at the Weasleys though. He now knew what the barn owl had brought. It was the Results of his O.W.L.s.   
_  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have received 7 O.W.L.s.   
  
_**_Potions: O;   
Care of Magical Creatures: O;   
Transfiguration: E;   
Charms: E;   
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O;   
Herbology: E   
Astronomy: A;   
Divination: P;   
History of Magic: D. _**_  
  
Yours sincerely,   
Griselda Marchbanks,   
Head of Wizarding Examinations Authority _  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He received an O in Potions! This was as much to his dismay and to his delight. For he loathed the Potions Master Snape and now he had to endure two more years of Potions with him. On the other hand he had still a chance of becoming an Auror.   
Hastily he scribbled two notes to both Ron and Hermione and send them with Hedwig. Then he went down to breakfast. When he arrived downstairs, he saw the kitchen table full of presents. How could he have forgotten again that it was Dudley's birthday. Dudley was already checking what he had got. It seemed as though he received a new set of Boxing gloves, a new Play Station and forty-eight more presents. Harry sat down at the table , while aunt Petunia shoved a plate with a piece of toast on it to him.   
She and uncle Vernon had barely spoken a word to him since he came back home for the summer. They looked at him with other eyes now that he had saved Dudley from the Dementors the previous summer. They started to think it was also a bit handy to have a wizard in the family. They obviously didn't know how to handle such new visions, so they ignored Harry as usual.   
The Dursleys dropped him off at Mrs. Figg while Dudley went with Piers to the swimming pool. This time it wasn't that bad with Mrs Figg. He still hadn't told the Dursleys that she was a squib, so he and Mrs. Figg chatted away about the magical world. 


	2. Burrowed suspicions

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (02)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Weasley Hermione Burrow Luna insight  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry goes to the Burrow and comes to new insights.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter two: Burrowed suspicions**

A week before Harrys birthday Mr. Weasley arrived at the Dursleys in a Ministry car. He and the driver put all Harry's stuff in the back and they drove away. But strangely they didn't go straight to the Weasleys home. "We're going to pick Hermione up first," explained Mr. Weasley, who seemed excited to meet so many Muggles on one day.

Harry had never been in Hermione's home. She lived in a small city near London. Mr. And Mrs Granger were already waiting for them, when they arrived.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione, "I'll show you the house, while they put my trunk in the car."

Hermione's house looked quite neat, as he had expected it would. He and Hermione hurried downstairs and went with Mr. Weasley in the car to the Burrow.

"We're only supposed to be in the Burrow for one day," told Mr. Weasley. "Dumbledore ordered that you should be moved to the Headquarters as soon as possible.

Harry fell into a fit of silence and grief at the mention of the Headquarters. It had been Sirius' home before he had died.

Mr. Weasley seemed to have noticed that mood Harry was in and said: "Don't worry Harry, Lupin lives there now."

It didn't make Harry feel better, although he wasn't going to tell Mr. Weasley so he simply nodded. Hermione couldn't be fooled though. Harry saw it in her face that she wanted to comfort him.

He didn't want to be comforted, and if he wanted to be comforted who did he want to be comforted by? Instantly the face of a girl rose up in his mind. She had straggly, dirty blonde hair, protuberant blue eyes , pale eyebrows, a small nose and a thin mouth curled into a smile. He was shocked that it was her face that had come to mind, when asked that question. Why had Luna popped up in his mind? True, she was the only one he could talk to normally about the grief of losing Sirius. Losing Sirius had been like he lost his parents all over again, since Sirius had been the closest thing to a parent he had ever known.

Still he didn't want to think about what Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy. He knew it was his destiny, and that he would have to meet it, when it decided to come his way again. He also guessed that the day that he had to fulfil his destiny would come within his last two years at Hogwarts.

They arrived at the Burrow around midday. Mrs. Weasley quickly walked to him and hugged him. He again didn't know what to think, he had always felt that way when Mrs. Weasley had hugged him. She was like a mother to him, although she was less strict with him than with her own sons and daughter. When Mrs. Weasley broke from him, Harry witnessed something that he found really strange. Hermione and Ron were shaking hands but wasn't Ron holding Hermione's hands longer than he normally did, and what was that odd expression on Rons face. Harry couldn't place it.

"Let's go inside, dears," called Mrs. Weasley as she hushed them all forward to the door. As Harry entered the kitchen he found that the kitchentable was already prepared for lunch. He sat down between Ron and Ginny and began to eat. As always Mrs. Weasley made him take several more portions than he usually did. But it didn't matter to Harry, he was still lost in his thoughts that he ate the food, without figuring out what he was eating.

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione went outside, where Crookshanks was playing with the Gnomes. Since they hadn't gotten any homework for over the summer, they discussed what they had been doing during the time that they were apart and offcourse their O.W.L.s.

"I was really pleased when my letter came," said Hermione. "it just one of those things that my parents can understand, them being Muggles, you know."

"Yeah, we know," grunted Ron, "and besides, we already knew that you would get as many O.W.L.s as you did. There was just no other possibility. " Hermione screwed up her face, as to tell Ron off, but instead she said nothing. This amazed Harry.

"I got about six or seven O.W.L.s. Lets see, I've got an E in Charms, another E in Transfiguration, an O in Defence Against the Dark Arts, an E in Care of Magical Creatures and an A in Herbology. Did I forget one? Oh yeah, an A in History of Magic. Failed Potions though. I'm glad to be rid of Snape," concluded Ron.

"But now you can't become an Auror, you need an O in Potions before Snape lets you in his sixth year classes. And the Ministry asks a NEWT in potions to get into Auror training," said Harry.

"And you," asked Hermione, "I know you got 7 O.W.L.s, you send a note with Hedwig, but which ones did you pass?"

So Harry told them all about getting an O in Potions. He saw both their jaws drop in amazement.

"An O in Potions?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah," said Harry, "couldn't believe my eyes, and that after all my Ds last year. I think it's just Snape getting on my nerves in class, and not to mention Malfoy."

"You never told us, you got D's in Potions, last year!" Hermione said.

"I forgot...," Harry tried, but his eyes were distracted as somebody was walking to the Weasleys house. He had recognised her immediately. It was Luna.

"Hiya Harry," she said dreamily, quite forgetting to great the others, "we live just on the other side of the village. We just got back from Sweden."

"Did you catch your... er... Crumple-Horned Snorkack, or something?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, we did. Daddy made lost of pictures of it. He will feature it in the next edition of The Quibbler. I could ask him to send you a copy," Luna told Harry.

"Er.. yeah sure," Harry replied watching Crookshanks wanting to pay with Luna's hair in an attempt of trying to avoid her eye.

"I have to go back now," said Luna and she drifted away leaving the others behind glaring at her.

"She's mental," said Ron.

Even Hermione agreed with him, but Harry wasn't so sure anymore that Luna was really mental. He remembered how Ron had called Hermione mental in their first year. Time seemed to have gone by quickly as the sky was already turning dark. They went inside. The rest of the Weasleys were sitting in the livingroom. Then Mrs. Weasley called for dinner. As always her cooking was excellent.

After dinner while they all said still at the table Mr. Weasley said: "You'd all better be gone to bed soon, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning to the Headquarters on the Knight Bus." Ron moaned, he hated how the Knight Bus rode to its destination. "Tonks and Mad-Eye will be joining us," Mr. Weasley continued. This was greeted by all of them, since the all really liked Tonks. Harry was already interested in what kind off hairstyle she'd have now.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	3. Birthdays at the Headquarters

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (03)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Lupin Dumbledore job will Headquarters  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry and the Weasleys go to the Headquarters. When Harry gets there, Dumbledore wants to talk to him in private.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter three: Birthday at the Headquarters.**

Harry and Ron were awakened by Mrs. Weasley at eight o'clock the next morning.

"Time already?" muttered Harry.

"There is time for a quick breakfast. Tonks and Alastor are already here," said Mrs. Weasley kindly and went to wake the others. Harry and Ron dressed as quickly as they could and walked slowly downstairs.

"Wotcher, Harry!" said Tonks as she greeted him. Her hair was blue and spiky this time. Then she went to greet Ron.

Alastor said in his low, growling voice: "Are you all right, Potter?"

"Yes, I am," replied Harry.

After breakfast they all went outside. Tonks flung out her wand and with a bang the Knight Bus stopped in front of them.

"Welcome to the..." started Stan, but he was quickly silenced by Tonks. Tonks and Moody helped the rest inside. They sat down on some chairs on the second deck of the bus. They bumped, swayed and shook all the way to London. Tonks didn't let Stan bother Harry too much; she didn't particularly like Stan. So the pack got off in Grimmauld Place. Their luggage would already be at the Headquarters, for Mr. Weasley had brought it from the Burrow.

Moody knocked on the door. Lupin opened the door.

"Come all in," Lupin said. "Harry, Dumbledore wants a word with you, in your bedroom."

So Harry walked up the stairs and crossed the now familiar, dingy landing. When he opened the door he looked straight into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry," began Dumbledore, "you probably wonder why I asked to Lupin to send you in here in order to talk to you. Sit down, and I will tell you."

Harry sat down on the bed next to Dumbledore and looked up at him. Before Dumbledore spoke he put an Imperturbable Charm on the door and the window.

"I have a question for you. You obviously know that we had some trouble last year about getting an new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year it's obviously the same. There are really dark times ahead and nobody seems to want the job anymore. I wanted to ask you if you would like to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Harry felt dumbstruck as Dumbledore said this.

"You're kidding," Harry finally said.

"No, I'm not, Mr. Potter. You did very well in teaching the students last year. That's why I wanted to ask you," explained Dumbledore.

"But, I'm much too young, I don't know enough yet," tried Harry. "Lupin would be so much better than me. I don't think the parents wouldn't like their children being taught by an underage wizard, just like they don't like them being taught by a werewolf."

"True," said Dumbledore. "I will honour your wishes and ask Professor Lupin." Dumbledore lifted the Imperturbable Charm and Disapparated.

Harry was still in a state of shock when Ron entered, closely followed by Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. "What was it Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?" asked Ron impatiently.

"He..." started Harry. "He offered me a job." Fred and George started to laugh, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as though they thought Harry was going crazy.

Ron, on the other hand, said: "A job... you must be joking. What kind of job should he have offered you then?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Harry said with a strange feeling in his stomach. "I declined though. Lupin is getting the job now. I am much too young to be a... a teacher."

"No, you're not, Harry," said Hermione. "You taught us all in DA last year!" Harry saw there was no way that they would let themselves be convinced. He also knew he needed more knowledge to defeat Voldemort.

Harry finally said: "It doesn't matter anymore, Hermione; I declined. Lupin has got the job!"

Now that Harry was back at the Headquarters, things started getting back to normal, although Lupin made sure that they studied in Harry's _Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ books. Snape, who seemed to make extra visits to the Headquarters near full moon, made the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin because it was nearly full moon. A day before Harry's birthday Professor Lupin was therefore locked with Buckbeak in Sirius' mother's old room by Mr. Weasley. The werewolf Lupin seemed calmer when there were animals around. And Buckbeak was large enough to keep a werewolf in check.

On the thirty-first of July Harry woke at seven o'clock in the morning. Although it was still early, he went down to the kitchen. He found the others already assembled around the kitchen table, singing 'Happy Birthday, Harry' as he entered. Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and Dung were also present. Harry saw that he had quite a lot of presents. The Dursleys had sent him a paper towel. Tonks gave him a book about metamorphmagi. Fred and George gave him some free products from their store. Ron gave him some sweets while Ginny gave him a book about Quidditch. Bill and his girlfriend Fleur gave him a book called _French for Beginners_. Luna had sent him the copy of _The Quibbler_. Hagrid and Grawp had bought him some of his favourite candy. Dung tried to give him some shallow-bottomed cauldrons, but Mrs. Weasley confiscated them to Harry's pleasure and Dung's dismay. Mrs. Weasley had made him a new jumper. Mr. Weasley and Lupin gave him a envelope. Harry opened it and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are the sole beneficiary of the late Sirius Black. You therefore inherit all his worldly belongings, which include his houses and his bank account. For a full account of your inheritance, you can reach me by owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Geoffrey Moneymaker_

_Notary_

"This house is... mine?" asked Harry when he had finished the letter.

"If that's what the letter said, then it is yours," said Lupin.

"What did it say more, Harry?" asked Tonks.

"It said that everything that belonged to Sirius is now mine."

He couldn't believe it. Everything seemed to happen to him. It used to be all bad, but now it was also something good. He would do anything to have Sirius alive and well again, but he knew he couldn't. Therefore he decided to do something in Sirius' honour. He just didn't know what just now. He only knew he would. He owned the Headquarters, another house somewhere else, he had a second vault at Gringotts and he was the Master of... the Master of Kreacher. He had a house-elf.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	4. A visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (04)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Weasley Wheezes Gringotts Neville prophecy  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny need to get their new Hogwarts things in Diagon Alley.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4: A visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

Harry started to read in the book about metamorphmagi, which turned out to be an interesting read. He learned why they could change their appearance, why there were so few of them. What kind of changes a metamorphmagi could make in his appearance, changing haircolour, eyecolour etc., but also growing hair. This reminded him of something he once had done at the Dursleys. Could he also be a metamorphmagus, just like Tonks? He had grown his hair back, when Aunt Petunia had given him that terrible haircut.

He went down and found Tonks sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Tonks," he said.

"Wotcher, Harry!" replied Tonks.

"I have a question to ask you," began Harry. "How did you found out that you were a metamorphmagi?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Tonks.

Harry told her all about Aunt Petunia and his hair growing back overnight.

"Maybe you are, Harry. But I don't think so. Otherwise, you would have been able to change also these last couple of years, in which you knew you were a wizard. I changed all the time when I was at Hogwarts. I left the same year you joined Hogwarts, you know. But I would say there is definitely a bit of metamorphmagus blood in you, Harry. It comes in gradations, I think."

The book lists arrived two weeks before start of term. There were a few new books: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk_, _Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _and _Potion Making for the Advanced by Arsenius Jigger_.

There was also a note with Harry's letter saying that he had become the new Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, since he was now unbanned from playing Quidditch.

"Wow, Harry, that's really wicked," said Ron. Fred and George apparated in front of him.

"And who's Quidditch Captain this year?" asked Fred.

"I am," said Harry in a small voice.

"Good one, Harry!" George and Fred said together, "Let's go find Mom, maybe she'll throw another dinner party with fancy food."

It was time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry knew that Ron and Ginny were the only two Weasleys left at Hogwarts and that the Weasleys would now maybe have some more money than before. He repeated this to himself over and over again, to ease his guilt in now owning two vaults with lots of money in them.

They arrived at Diagon Alley by Floo powder and went straight to Gringotts. In Gringotts he had the Goblins make the two vaults into one, thinking that would make he feel less guilty. And for a little while, he did. He and the Weasleys went in one of the Gringotts carts. They first went by Harry's own vault. He took some gold, silver and bronze from it and went back to the Weasleys. When they came to the Weasleys' vault he saw a slightly bigger pile of money than he had seen the times before, but he still felt guilty.

On his request they went down to vault seven hundred and eleven, his second vault, the one that used to belong to Sirius, and found it equally stacked like his own with heaps of Gold Galleons, mountains of Silver Sickles and a large pile of Bronze Knuts. He again took some of the money from the vault.

Harry had first thought that this would be a high security vault, because the vault he had visited with Hagrid in his first year was only two vaults away. But it wasn't; it was just a normal one, like his own, his other one. He just couldn't believe it still that he had two vaults. Luckily not for long.

When they got out all of them split up. They first went to visit Fred and George. Their shop was really great, and loads of weird stuff was sold.

"Our newest product," said George.

"Hair-Vanishing Soap," explained Fred,

"When you bathe with it, all your hair just washes away. We've tried it. But don't tell Mom. A simple hair-growing spell, like the one Bletchley used on Alicia before our last match, will grow it back."

Harry laughed but didn't buy the soap. He did buy some Skiving Snackboxes, though.

"I've got sixth year Potions to look forward to," Harry said to remind Fred and George to the ominous cloud hanging over him. "Snape will hate this as much as I do, that's the only thing that's going to be good about it." Fred and George laughed and went to help another costumer.

After that Harry, Ron, and Hermione first went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their new books. Finally, they went to Madam Malkin's, where Harry and Ron were fitted with new robes. They both had grown over the summer, so Ron looked now overly silly in his robes that were now much too short. Ron was finally be able to afford new ones and found it strange what Madam Malkin did; he had never been there.

They ate an ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where they met Neville Longbottom.

"Look, my gran got me a brand new wand. It's ten inches, redwood with a single unicorn hair," Neville said with a glowing face. "I thought my gran would be mad, because I broke my dad's old wand, but she was so proud that I thought of those Death Eaters last summer that she forgot to be mad."

"It is said that the wand chooses the wizard," said Harry, remembering Ollivander's words when he bought his wand, "and also that you will never get such good results with other people's wands. So you probably gonna do lots better this year." Neville turned pink.

"How many O.W.L.s did you get?" asked Ron.

"About five. I got an A in Potions, isn't that a surprise? I got an O in Herbology of course," said Neville.

"You never guess what Harry got for Potions," Ron blurted out. "He got an O!"

"Wow! And Snape was harassing you more than me," cried Neville. "I'm glad I don't have to take Potions anymore."

They went back to the Headquarters by Floo powder. They unpacked their stuff and put it in their trunks. Hermione did not do so; she went to read in her new Transfiguration book. She wanted to know it by heart in time for school to start.

Now that September first was approaching rapidly, Ron was found more and more buffing up his Prefect badge. Ron still said that he didn't like being a Prefect. But Harry knew this was only outer appearance, Ron liked being a Prefect, although it could be quite straining together with him being the Gryffindor Keeper. Lupin was also to be found packing for Hogwarts. He seemed to be more cautious this time round. He didn't like to be under Snape's supervision. But he was the only one there able to make the Wolfsbane Potion he so badly needed the week prior to full moon.

Harry now thought of something. The mirror. The two-way mirror Sirius had gave him. He now owned the second piece also. He gave it to Mrs. Weasley. She had always been like a mother to him, the only mother he had known.

The night before the left for school, Harry took Hermione and Ron aside and finally dared tell them that he knew what the Prophecy had said. That it had been to Dumbledore the Prophecy had been made by Sybill Trelawney sixteen years ago. He told them that he was the only one that had a chance in defeating Voldemort, and that he must either kill or be killed. Their reactions were like he predicted. Hermione and Ron both looked terrified. They now heard that their best friend was again in mortal danger, as he had been since he first rejoined the magical world.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	5. Secrets overheard

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (05)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** sorting song secrets Malfoy Ginny  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry and friends arrive at platform nine and three-quarters. There is a new Sorting Hat song and a boy with a interesting name is sorted.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Most of the first-years (Thomas, Eleanor, Fifi, Hyacinth, Midas and Cyrille) are created by me.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5: Secrets overheard.**

Harry arrived at platform nine and three-quarters again with a guard of Order members. After they had said goodbye to all of the guard, Ron and Hermione went to the Prefects carriage, while Harry and Ginny put their trunks in an empty compartment and sat down. They were soon followed by Neville and Luna.

Luna settled down and said: "Did you enjoy the edition of _The Quibbler_ that I sent you, Harry?"

"Yes, very much," Harry replied. He had really enjoyed reading about and seeing what a Crumple-Horned Snorkack was.

"Next time, Daddy is thinking of investigating Nargles further," Luna continued.

"That's interesting. Do they infest only mistletoes or do they also infest other plants and things?" asked Harry. Ginny and Neville looked at Harry and Luna and then at each other.

"Nargles? Mistletoe? How come Harry knows so much about creatures that don't exist?" Ginny whispered to Neville.

Luna pretended not to hear Ginny's whisper.

"Oh, they do infest other things, but they are famous for infesting mistletoes," Luna answered and went to read _The Quibbler_ upside-down again.

"Why are you reading the magazine upside down?" asked Neville in a squeaky voice.

"This way it gives you a whole different insight in the meaning of the article in it," said Luna, looking up from the magazine.

Harry bought some candy from the food trolley and shared it with the others. Finally Hermione and Ron showed up.

"There are eight new Prefects. Colin is Prefect for Gryffindor. I don't know the others," said Ron, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog.

"Cho is Head Girl, and Davies is Head Boy," said Hermione. "Sorry, Harry!"

"Why are you sorry, Hermione? Cho is too complicated, and starts to whine at everything. No, I don't like her anymore," replied Harry.

"No, nothing, I just thought... never mind," she said eyeing Harry curiously.

They changed into their robes when it became dark. When the train finally rolled into Hogsmeade station Harry and Luna walked out of the compartment first. Hermione took Ginny apart.

"What's going on, Ginny. Harry is acting so strange, today," she asked her.

"Well, Neville and I noticed that too, they were talking about Nargles or something and mistletoes. I think Harry likes Luna," Ginny said in a small voice, not wanting to be overheard. But it was too late.

"So, you're not Potter's girlfriend anymore. He likes that lunatic of a Lovegood you say?" Malfoy looked as though his birthday had come early. Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering behind him. And they walked away. "Oh, this is not good. He'll tease Harry with this. I'll go and try to talk some sense into that boy!" said Hermione and went after Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry was too absent-minded to notice Hagrid calling for the first-years. Harry got into a carriage, without even minding the Thestrals, like he had done last year. He was joined by Luna, Ron, Ginny and Neville. The carriage was full. Hermione would have to get a carriage of her own. They met up with Hermione at the Dinner Table in the Great Hall.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron immediately.

"Oh, I was trying to talk some sense into some people," Hermione said quickly, but she couldn't help going slightly red.

"Hermione..." said Ginny carefully.

Harry was looking at the Ravenclaw table.

He was watching Luna read _The Quibbler_ when Ron nudged him in the ribs and said: "Harry, look what Malfoy is doing."

Harry saw Malfoy close together with Crabbe and Goyle, as if they where planning to become the new Weasley twins. He knew they were up to no good. Then Harry noticed Hermione's reaction. She had turned as red as Ron's hair. Why would she turn red when they were talking about Malfoy? Luckily Ron didn't notice it, thought Harry. He had always been really touchy about Hermione. Harry knew Ron to complain a lot, but that he deep inside wanted nothing else more than what he was complaining about.

"Oh, let those first years get over the stupid lake quickly. I'm starving!" Ron said.

They were busying themselves with looking at the staff table. There were a lot of surprised people who saw that Professor Lupin had returned. Snape was eyeing Lupin carefully. But Snape would have known that Lupin wouldn't be ill anymore: it had been full moon three days ago. Snape just didn't like Lupin because he was a werewolf, but also because Lupin had been friend's with James Potter and Sirius Black. James and Sirius had been the two people Snape hated the most and were now both dead. So Snape was reminded of them by seeing their close friends or children.

At that moment a door at top of the Hall opened and a line of first years walked forwards. Like every year they were led forward by Professor McGonagall. She placed the stool with the Sorting Hat in front of the students.

All of the people turned toward the Hat, and listened while the Sorting Hat broke into song:

_Very long ago when times were merry,   
Four great wizards fulfilled their dream_

_To teach young sorcerers all they know._

_They build this castle together, stone by stone,_

_But as with all , bonds can break:_

_Selectivity became their game._

_Ravenclaw who was wise and old_

_Preferred the ones with a clever mind._

_Gryffindor who was brave and bold_

_Thought of those daring, gallant folk._

_Slytherin who was ambitious and cunning_

_Choose only those whose blood was pure._

_As for Hufflepuff who was honest and loyal_

_Valued those with a nature just and kind._

_They chose me to sort you into their Houses._

_I fear to split you up is the beginning of the end;_

_Dark Times have dawned upon us,_

_We are besieged by a deadly foe._

_But as I must sort you, that's what I intend._

_So try me on and I'll tell you_

_Were you ought to be!_

The Hat stopped singing and an applause broke out, no one whispered this time, they all knew what the Hat had meant with dark times are upon us. And McGonagall scraped her voice, and began to call the new students forwards.

"Avery, Thomas." A boy with a long face walked to the stool. He sat down, and McGonagall placed the Hat upon his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

"No wonder," whispered Ron. "Have you heard his last name?" Harry nodded.

"Creevey, Eleanor."

A girl with mouse-blond hair strode forwards and within a second the hat said: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Is she..." asked Harry although he already knew the answer.

"She must be the sister of Colin and Dennis. There are not so many Creeveys here, are there?" said Ron.

"Evans, Mark," called McGonagall.

Harry turn his head immediately. There he saw the boy that Dudley had beaten up a year earlier. He sat down and the Sorting Hat proclaimed him a Gryffindor. Mark went to sit near Harry.

"Hi, Harry," he said.

"Hi, Mark," Harry said, eyeing on the next girl to be sorted. Fifi Fox was a girl with short blond curly hair and Harry was heard her sorted in Slytherin. Next was another girl called Hyacinth Hawthorne, who became a Hufflepuff.

As the line became smaller and smaller, McGonagall said: "Snape, Midas." A boy with sleek black hair walked forward and sat on the stool. Whispers broke out in the Hall. They all had heard the name, and seen the face of the boy. He was the son of Severus Snape.

"RAVENCLAW!" cried the Sorting Hat finally. The boy walked lazily to the Ravenclaw table, leaving his father looking dumbstruck at the High Table.

As Westland, Cyrille became a Gryffindor and McGonagall packed the stool and brought it away. Dumbledore rose.

"There are always announcements, but let's leave them for now. Let's eat!" said Dumbledore and the food appeared on the table. Mark went to it next to Harry.

"I thought you went to St. Brutus'. That's what your aunt and uncle told us."

"No, I've been going to this place. They don't like that I'm a wizard."

"I can understan., I was so surprised when I got my letter."

"I didn't knew there was another wizard in Little Whinging. But... er... are you related to my aunt?"

"Yes," replied Mark, "Mum told me once that Dad is something like her third cousin twice removed or something."

"Wow, then you're related to me also. I'm the son of her sister. You may think she hasn't got a sister, as that is what they told all of the people."

"That's what I thought," said Mark, devouring a chicken leg.

"I hear you are really famous here!"

"Getting almost killed is nothing you want to be famous for."

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	6. Unpleasant surprises

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (06)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Angst  
**Keywords:** Potions Requirement Draco Hermione classes  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Everyone has their first lessons, but what exctly will be happening in the Room of Requirement?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Most of the first years names are made up by me (Thomas, Midas, Hyacinth, Eleanor, Fifi and Cyrille)  
**Author notes:** Thanks to my beta green fairy. I've posted the uncorrected version, but keep up the good work.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6: Unpleasant surprises.**

They soon had enough to eat and the dinner vanished. Dumbledore made his usual speech and Colin lead the first-years to the common room. Harry walked to the Common Room with Ron who didn't want to spend to much time around the "midgets" as he called them.

They stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady: "Password?"

"Errare humane est," said Ron.

The painting swung forwards. Harry and Ron stumbled through the portraithole, walked through the common room and up the stairs to their Dormitory. There they were greeted by Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry didn't say much. He was much too tired. He tried to clear his head, before he went to sleep, like Snape had told him to. It didn't work this time. It had worked all summer, and now that he was at Hogwarts, he suddenly couldn't clear his head anymore.

Harry sank into his pillows.

"Rather be an easy target than a tired target," Harry thought and went to sleep.

The next morning he got and dressed fairly quickly. He hadn't been troubled by dreams. He thought this quite alarming. Voldemort had never been this quiet since he was back again. Maybe he needed to get to other things by stealth. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked downstairs to the Great Hall and each grabbed some toast. McGonagall handed them their timetables. Harry looked at his. He would start with Double Potions, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, Double Care of Magical Creatures and Double... Divination.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry, "I think their is a mix-up in my time-table. I didn't pass Divination and it's still on my timetable."

"It's Professor Dumbledore's wish that you continue to study Divination. How poorly you may have scored during your O.W.L.s on the subject, " she replied curtly.

Harry looked her as if he saw water burning. Than he went to sit back down. He looked at Ron's and indeed, he also had double Divination. But he didn't have Double Potions.

The post arrived. There landed two owls in front of Hermione. One was the Daily Prophet and the other was a little note. She took the note first, read it quickly and stuck them into her robes.

"Come Harry, we must go to Snape's dungeon or he'll kill us," she said calmly as thought nothing had happened.

Hermione and Harry walked slowly to Snape's dungeon. He had a face that stood at pure loathing. Snape had obviously spotted the name Harry Potter on his list of sixth year students.

"Well, I see there are a few unexpected talents in Potion Brewing when I'm not around, I see!" snarled Snape. "Today we'll start making a very powerful Potion. You all know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, and I am going to teach you how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. The recipe stands on the blackboard and the ingredients are in my private storage. Begin!"

Harry could have sworn Snape had said "In case something happens to me."

Snape know stood closely to Harry.

"Remedial Potions, tonight at six, and no funny business this time, Mr. Potter!"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry coldly.

Two hours of Potions class that were tolerable for a change, and Harry and Hermione walked up to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione walked a little too hard, because she dropped a tiny piece of paper. Harry picked it up and read:

_Hermione, meet me tonight at eight in the Room of Requirement. _

Harry didn't know the handwriting, and when showed the piece of parchment to Ron. Ron just grunted. He decided to go to the Room of Requirement after Occlumency.

Lupin told everyone that this year, Snape wouldn't take over his classes, near full moon. That would be a job for Harry. Harry didn't know Lupin had meant this when he had let him study extra hard in his thick Defence Against the Dark Arts books. But he was keen on doing a little teaching, as he had really enjoyed the DA meetings. The others greeted this with a very loud applause. The Slytherins were less happy, with Harry as their substitute Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

When Hermione heard the news of Professor Lupin she just said: "Oh, oh." Her face was a mix of delight and devastation. Harry couldn't place why Hermione should feel so strange.

After lunch Hagrid had brought some creatures to their Care of Magical Creatures lessons that day. Much to Ron's dismay it was an acromantula called Aragog. Harry and Ron already knew Aragog, Hagrid told them a lot about Acromantula, and Ron kept an close eye on Aragog and an ear on Hagrid as for protection and to hear how the should be treated and to ward them off.

Harry's first Divination lessons were on the ground floor. They found both Firenze and Professor Trelawney there. They explained that there were four Divination classes. The first two in the week would be given by Firenze, the others by Trelawney. Trelawney left after this small introduction to tweak her Inner Eye.

Harry's Occlumency lesson with Snape that evening went rather well. He could block Snape's attacks on his brain now. He had trained hard over the summer. He didn't want Voldemort, luring him in a trap once more, he didn't want to lead his friends into danger, even if they chose to follow him. He was now more determined that last year, he wanted to make Sirius proud. Even if that meant that he had to tolerate Snape, trying to get into his mind.

So at a quarter past eight, Harry found Ron. They put on the Invisibility Cloak and together they set off for the Room of Requirement. When they finally arrived they saw that the door was a little ajar. They peeked inside. A guy with sleek blond hair and a pale face was apparently arguing with a girl with bushy brown hair. They didn't seem to be coming to an understanding, when suddenly they boy pulled the girl closer to him and planted a kiss on her mouth. She didn't even seem to be struggling, she looked like she was answering his kiss.

Luckily Harry held his hand for Ron's mouth because Ron had almost yelled in horror. What was Hermione kissing Draco Malfoy for?

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	7. Kisses and the Dream

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (07)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Voldemort Hermione Draco Ron Luna  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Why was Hermione kissing Draco Malfoy? And what is Voldemort up to?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7: Kisses and the Dream**

Slowly Harry turn to Ron and whispered: "Let's go!" They turned and walked slowly to the door. The door creaked. Malfoy's eyes were now open wide. He had stopped kissing Hermione, and was looking at the door. He saw nothing.

"Stay here," said Malfoy and went to shut the door. Harry and Ron quickly got out of the way.

Looking at Hermione, they saw that she was rather pale and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Now, where were we Mudblood?" Draco said indignantly. "Ah, I remember we were kissing." Hermione turned red. "Of course, you won't tell anyone. You don't want me tell the school what I know, don't you?" said Malfoy with a look of triumph on his face.

Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak off him and Ron.

"She doesn't need to tell us, we saw it!" said Ron. Malfoy looked as if his worst dream had come to life: his enemies watching him kiss a Mudblood!

"So enlighten us, Hermione, Draco! Why were you kissing. And what are you hiding from us?" called Harry. 

"That's none of your business, Potter!" cried Malfoy.

"It IS my business, when it involves a friend of mine!" yelled Harry, his temper rising.

"I'll tell you when we get back in the Common Room, ok?" said Hermione in a little voice, as though she wasn't sure of herself.

Ron and Harry walked to the door, with the Invisibility Cloak tugged safely under Harry's robes.

"Potter, Weasley, don't you go telling the school that I kissed Granger, or I'll..." said Draco.

"You'll what?" said Harry calmly, "but don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I guess whatever it was that you and Hermione were arguing about, you're even now. I only will tell when you tell the school what Hermione didn't want to you to be blabbing about!" Harry and Ron walked away. Closely followed by Hermione. Draco stood rooted to the spot in the Room of Requirement.

Draco didn't know what he had liked better nor did he know what he liked worse. Kissing Hermione had felt good for some strange reason. Why did he enjoy kissing a Mudblood? He had liked that he had something to blackmail the famous Potter and his friends with, now he faced the ridicule of the whole school when this would come out, not to mention the torture it would be to face all of the Slytherins. What would Pansy say if she knew that he had been kissing Granger? He knew she would freak out, as Pansy had been his girlfriend since he started at Hogwarts. He hated Potter even more for this!

Hermione soon caught up with Harry and Ron. She took them to a nearby empty classroom and said what it was that Malfoy had held over her.

"Harry love Luna? Don't be crazy, Hermione! Harry doesn't love Luna. Besides Luna is... well loony!" said Ron disbelieving

"She's right, Ron!" said Harry, "I love Luna. I've found that out, just now, when you were insulting her. And she isn't that loony, you know. She's really nice. I feel like I can talk to her about anything and she won't laugh at me, how crazy and far-fetched my story may be."

"Even stuff you can't talk to us about?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Especially about... about Sirius," said Harry in reply to Hermione.

"Have you two kissed?" asked Ron.

"Almost," said Harry, "last Christmas. You know, the day I kissed Cho."

"What?" said Hermione and Ron together.

"You almost kissed two different Ravenclaw girls on the same day?" said Ron. "You must really have a thing for Ravenclaws, Harry."

"Suppose so," said Harry.

Then he walked out of the classroom, just wanting to be alone for a minute.

Ron and Hermione left not long after Harry, and back in the common room they looked up Neville and Ginny. They told them what was going on between Harry and Luna. Ginny giggled while Neville shook his head in disbelief. But none of them seemed to know where Harry was.

Harry was still walking in the hallway, when he met Luna.

"Hi Harry," said Luna.

"Hi," said Harry, slightly blushing.

"Why are you walking here so alone? Are you thinking about your godfather, again?" asked Luna quietly.

"No, it's not that," said Harry, "it's more that I just had a very weird evening."

"Oh," said Luna, "I think Ginny suspects that we are together."

"Are we?" asked Harry eagerly.

"I suppose not, although I'd really like that," answered Luna, without the slightest trace of a blush.

"Me too," said Harry.

As though in answer to the unasked question Luna took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she gave him a small kiss on his lips and walked away, leaving Harry in a higher spirit than he had been in all day.

Harry floated back to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to his dormitory. Then he remembered that he was Quidditch Captain, and went downstairs again to announce that that Friday, there would be held trials for New Chasers. He talked to Jack, Andrew, Katie and Ron about that he wanted them to be there. He also asked Ron to tell Ginny, for he knew Ginny wanted to be a Chaser. And Harry went back to bed.

He fell into an uneasy sleep. First Luna was wearing a crown, made out of hearts, then he saw Draco jumping around, singing a song that sounded suspiciously like: "I'm in love with a Mudblood!" And then he visited a house, a house near the graveyard Harry had visited in his fourth year. He saw a snakelike arm writing on a piece of paper. Harry read:

_How I finally killed Harry Potter by Lord Voldemort._

_On a night sixteen year ago I tried to kill a boy, called Harry Potter. A Prophecy had told me that I must do so. The boy escaped, leaving me bodiless as a spirit, with no faithful companions left to help me. Years later I found out why I hadn't been able to kill the boy. His mother died to protect him, and left the traces of her sacrifice on him. The boy was determined not to be slaughtered easily. That makes me furious, but is also the most beautiful part of it. It will now be so much nicer, when I kill him. I'd better kill him, before he leaves school altogether. _

_The Prophecy is gone, I have two servants that are indebted to the stupid boy. It seems hopeless, but all I have to do is lure him out of the castle and finish him of!_

Harry woke with a start. Was Voldemort writing his memoirs? Was Lord Voldemort writing a book about what he thought was going to his greatest triumph: the killing of Harry Potter? Sure, he was. Harry knew this instantly. He looked at his watch. It was twelve o'clock. So Harry took a piece of parchment from his bedside table and scribbled:

_Dumbledore - I forgot to clear my head last night, and had another 'dream'. Voldemort was writing a book called _How I finally killed Harry Potter._ It said something like he'd try to lure me out of school or something._

_Harry_

Harry resolved to send Hedwig to Dumbledore first thing the next morning. He cleared his mind of all thought and went off to sleep.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	8. Midas' friendship

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (08)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Ron Hermione relationship Dumbledore Midas  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry goes to the Owlery to send Hedwig with the letter to Dumbledore. But who are fighting in the Owlery at the top of their voice?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Thomas Avery, Eleanor Creevey, Hyacinth Hawthorne, Fifi Fox, Midas Snape and Cyrille Westland were created by me.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 8: Midas' friendship**

Harry awoke the next morning with a feeling, that he had to do something, although he didn't quite know what. Only when he spotted the letter to Dumbledore, he remembered his dream and what it had said. He dressed quickly and went up to the Owlery to send the letter with Hedwig. When he came up to Owlery he found it not deserted as he thought he would. He heard voices he recognised as Ron and Hermiones.

"What were you kissing Draco for?" asked Ron madly.

"I've already told you, Ron. Draco was kissing me!" Hermione said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah right, as if WE haven't been doing that all last year!"

Ron exclaimed. Harry held his breath. Ron and Hermione, a couple? All last year? What happened to Ron having the emotional range of a teaspoon? What happened to Hermione being mental and a bossy know-it-all? And how on earth did the manage to keep it all a secret from him? Harry's mind was now full of questions.

"True, but Harry never found out about it, did he?" said Hermione sounding more angry.

"Well, he did. Just now!" Harry answered.

Hermione and Ron were in shock. They had been arguing so loudly that they didn't even saw or heard Harry come up to the Owlery.

Hedwig fluttered onto Harrys arm. While Harry tied the letter to her leg, Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled on his ear a bit. Then she flew off. Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"So," he said quietly, "you've been dating all last year."

"Yeah," said Ron, "we have. We didn't tell you because..."

"Your temper was always so close to the edge, and we didn't want you to get mad at us, for being a couple," added Hermione.

"I'm not mad," said Harry, "only disappointed to find that my two best friends didn't trust me enough to handle something so trivial as them being a couple!"

His temper had surged right up again. Not because he wasn't happy for them, more because they had kept it from him.

"Should I keep more secrets from you now, or what?" asked Harry losing his patience.

"We will tell you from now on," said Ron quickly.

"That's better. Than I can share also some news with you. I also have a girlfriend," said Harry.

"Luna," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, feeling a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

"Who was that owl meant for anyway?" asked Ron, "for Luna?"

"No, Dumbledore. I've cleared my mind every night before bed, but last night I forgot. So I dreamed about Voldemort again. He seems to be writing his memoirs. The book is called _How I finally killed Harry Potter_." Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen in shock.

"You did the right thing, you know. Writing to Dumbledore! He ought to now, being the Head of the Order," said Hermione.

"Not to mention Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who ever feared," added Ron.

"You're right," admitted Harry, "now lets go down to breakfast before class starts."

Harry turned and left Hermione and Ron to their argument.

Harry hurriedly ate his breakfast and went to Charms. Flitwick taught them the Protean Charm, the charm Hermione had used on the fake galleons the previous year. Off course, since Hermione new already how to do a Protean Charm she was enlisted to help Flitwick teaching the others.

After Charms they went to lunch, they saw a large group of people being hurdled through the corridor. It wasn't long, before Harry saw who was the centre of attention of the group. It was Midas. He seemed to be talking about his father.

"Dad always told me Potions is the most easy subject there is, when you keep your head at it," Midas told all his fellow Ravenclaw first years, "but Dad can be a bit tough on people, intimidating them. He knows he can't try that with me."

Midas suddenly spotted Harry.

"Hello, Harry! My dad doesn't like you very much. I wonder if that's true. Now that I'm at Hogwarts also, I can find out for myself. Why don't we be friends for now?" asked Midas.

"Sure," said Harry, wanting to get the big Snape off his back. "Your father will not like it though," said Harry, "he loathes me. He blames me for about everything that goes wrong in this school I suppose."

"He does, but that's more because... well since your father saved his live in school, he feels it's his job to keep you alive. But because your father always teased and tormented him, he feels he has the right to do the same to you," said Midas. Together they walked to the Great Hall.

About half way to the Great Hall Luna, joined them. Immediately taking Harry's hand in her own. Harry loved the fact that she was with him. He loved that for the first time in his life, everything seemed right. So in the Great Hall Harry they parted. Harry went to sit down and took some toast. Then he saw Hedwig soaring over to him. He untied the letter, and let her have some of his pumpkin juice. Hedwig hooted happily as she soared back to the Owlery. Ron and Hermione bowed over to him and read the letter with Harry.

_Harry - You as a substitute teacher have some authorisation. You can come up to my office if you need to speak to me. The password is Sugar Quill. About your dream. I hope you practised Occlumency after you woke up. If he is really writing his memoirs, you can probably also find out, how he is trying to kill you. You can try to get into his head, without him getting into yours. This is highly dangerous. So I say you should not try it. But if you wish to try it, I want to hear about the result. Maybe you should also consult Professor Lupin on the subject. You know he's going to be ill at the end of this month, since I gave you a table with all your work days. Next time, don't send Hedwig, just come to me. Dumbledore._

_P.S. Burn this letter after you, Ron and Hermione have read it, For this must not fall into the wrong hands._

Hermione quickly conjured some flames and burned the parchment. He had almost totally forgot about him being the substitute Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It meant that he had 9 Defence Against the Dark Arts classes to give. And would miss out on some of his other classes. Hermione and Ron were sure to teach him what he had missed. He also thought of something else. Teachers were allowed to give and take away points from students. He could take away points from Malfoy. Malfoy would be so angry when he would find that out. Malfoy had had that privilege himself last year, when Professor Umbridge had appointed Malfoy to member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Luckily for Harry, Umbridge was gone, the Inquisitorial Squad dismantled and everything restored to normal. As normal as it could get at Hogwarts, that is.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	9. Rendezvous at the lake

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (09)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Lake Draco Hermione Ron Fanclub  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Rendezvous at the lake...  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 9: Rendezvous at the lake**

"That's definitely something, you should try," said Ron.

"No Ron, he isn't!" said Hermione, "you've read yourself what Dumbledore said. It's too dangerous."

"But I'm going to try it anyway," said Harry, "this is something he will not pass to Snape, I suppose. I guess he's already suspicious at Snape, since Snape has worked for Dumbledore since he disappeared. He's not going to tell Snape, something like: 'Oh, I'm writing my memoirs. It's about how I'm going to kill the Potter Boy!' But I'll bet Snape would be quite happy to assist him in my killing, after Voldemort is gone himself."

"Fair point, Harry," said Ron, "It's good that Midas is your friend now. Maybe this time Snape will be a bit lighter on you."

"I certainly hope so!" said Harry.

The afternoon was dedicated to Transfiguration and Herbology. Madam Sprout made them work with Dwale. A cousin of the Mandrake, that was also known as Deadly Nightshade.

"Professor Snape, has asked to teach you a bit more about this plant, because you will soon get to work with it in Potions. Does anyone know what the properties of Dwale are?" asked Professor Sprout.

Neville put up his hand, just as Hermione did.

"Neville?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Dwale is poisonous. The root is the most poisonous and the berries the least. An adult can eat two or three berries without injury," said Neville.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout, "now what are the symptoms of Dwale poisoning? Hermione?"

"You completely lose your voice, your trunk bends forward, your hands and fingers move continually and your pupils become dilated," said Hermione.

"Again ten points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Sprout, "today we will be harvesting the leaves of the plant. So I'd use your dragon hide gloves if I were you. There are still toxic."

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors went to strip the plants of their leaves.

"Why do you think Snape wants to use Belladonna for?" asked Ernie.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Maybe he wants to concoct a potion that makes you act like a fish above water," said Ron.

"Yeah, right! What good is that potion going to do?" said Harry.

"I think he's again wanting to make a medicine out of it. I hear it helps with eye injuries and a few other things," said Hermione.

They didn't say anything more that lesson. Professor Sprout had told hem to keep quiet and work further.

"Now, put all the leaves in this pot, and you can go," Professor Sprout said.

The week went quickly. That Friday, Harry went to the Quidditch pitch with Ron, Katie, Andrew and Jack. A lot of people turned up at the Chaser try-out. He needed two new Chasers. The best turned out to be Ginny and Colin. Although Dennis was also quite good. Dennis would have a chance the next year, as this was Katie's last year at Hogwarts.

Harry spend Saturday with Luna by the lake. They talked about a new species of bat. It seemed only to attack marsupials. It was several inches long, black and had lots of hair. The last sighting of one had been in Harry's third year by a group of students of a local Muggle School. Luna's father was planning to publish an article about the bat in the newest edition of the Quibbler.

Harry liked spending time with Luna, even though she was a bit weird. He felt as if he had been waiting for her all his life, as if she would give him the courage to fight off Voldemort again, when Voldemort was ready writing his memoirs.

"Do you know whether a loved one, can give you more courage," Harry asked her.

"Sure it can, the loved one is like a net to fall back on. A net that's always going to be there when you need to fall back onto it. It gives you courage to do more things, because you have something, or in this case someone, to fall back on," said Luna misty-eyed, "do I give you more courage?"

"Yes, you do. Although I don't know if I will be coming back. I have to be a murderer, you know... or be killed myself," said Harry. For the first time he had told someone else than Ron and Hermione about what troubled him.

"So, Potter! You and your girlfriend finally got it out in the open have you?" snarled Malfoy.

"Watch out, Malfoy! Picking fights with a substitute teacher? Five points from Slytherin! You have nothing to stand on, anymore, Malfoy. But your secret is still safe with me. I'm not so lose in the lips as your dear Professor Snape," said Harry.

"You can't take points from Slytherin, Potter! You are not a teacher, nor are you a substitute teacher," Malfoy said disbelievingly.

"Oh yes I am. I am the substitute Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. When Lupin is being a wolf in his office I'll be teaching YOU Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Harry said with a broad smile on his face, "you're lucky, though. Dumbledore wanted me as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, not merely a substitute!" Malfoy looked disgusted.

Pansy, Millicent and Blaise danced to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle singing: "We're back, back in black! Join the Draco Malfoy fanclub!"

"No thank you," said Harry.

"Potter, you're taste in girls gets worse and worse. Cho was at least normal!" sneered Pansy.

"Do not insult me, Pansy! I'm a substitute teacher. Want me to dock some more points from Slytherin?" said Harry.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humour, Potter," added Millicent.

"He hasn't. He IS a substitute teacher. Of Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said Malfoy with a look that could kill.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go with Pansy, Millicent and Blaise. I want to have a little chat with Potter," Draco said malevolently.

As they went Draco began: "Don't you tell them what you saw." He sounded quite frightened.

"I won't," said Harry. "Besides it could have been worse. You could have been kissing Dean Thomas. Dean is a man, black, a Mudblood as you call them and in Gryffindor!" added Harry in a whisper. Malfoy turned a beautiful shade of pink. He looked like a strawberry with whipped cream on top.

Hermione was watching Harry and Draco from a distance as she sat with Ron on the other side of the lake. She liked to eat that strawberry with whipped cream. She'd always loved them. She used to eat them when she went to watch tennis at Wimbledon with her parents. She started to lick her lips. She could almost taste the strawberry. Did Draco taste like strawberries and cream, when I kissed him? Would he taste like that when they would kiss again?

Suddenly she came back to her senses. What was she thinking of Draco in that way for? She was Rons girlfriend! Ron was talking about Quidditch, not noticing Harry, Luna and Draco. Hermione nudged him in the ribs, and pointed at Draco.

"I'll bet Harry takes some points from Slytherin!" said Ron.

"What if he was talking about the incident in the Room of Requirement?" asked Hermione, trying to hide her feelings for Malfoy.

"Oh, that," said Ron quickly. Ron started to blush also. He didn't look nearly as cute as Draco when he blushed, thought Hermione.

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** Next chapters title: With a little help from Snape?

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	10. With a little help from Snape

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (10)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Hermione Ron Snape Dumbledore Lupin  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry's first lesson is coming up. What is he going to teach his students?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 10: With a little help from Snape?**

Harry noticed that Hermione and Ginny seemed to have grown closer. Perhaps it was because Hermione was dating Ron, or perhaps they were discussing girl business. Harry didn't worry to much about it. He was too busy worrying what he should teach in his first real Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. He went to see Professor Lupin in his office and talked about it.

"You could teach them some curses, and I'll teach them about the creatures," proposed Lupin. "That's easier and safer, because then you wouldn't have to get into my office to get the creature while I'm a wolf."

"Yeah, that would be a lot safer. But what spells should I teach the students higher than me? Most of them and lower I already taught last year," said Harry.

"Again you can do Patronuses. That's N.E.W.T. standard, I believe. Em, you could also tell something about the creatures you came upon in the maze two years ago," said Lupin.

"Can I talk about the Sphinx?" Harry asked eagerly. That was something he knew about, that he hadn't taught the DA members.

"Sure, you can. But back to the spells. I would suggest also suggest you teach them about Occlumency and Leglimency. For you are not the only one that is vulnerable there. Maybe you can enlist Professor Snape to help you with it," said Lupin.

"I'll try, but I don't think he'll help me. He still loathes me. I'll ask Dumbledore first if it's a good idea," said Harry. "I'll see you later, Professor Lupin."

Harry looked in his Defence Against the Dark Arts books, looking things up about Sphinxes. He was going to do Sphinxes first. He couldn't think Voldemort would send a Sphinx after him, but maybe he could send a Sphinx after Voldemort. At the end of the afternoon he went to the stone Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's Office. Harry gave the password and it sprung to life. The Gargoyle revealed the now familiar stone, spiral staircase. At the top of the staircase, Harry knocked upon the door. 

"Hi Harry, Professor Lupin already informed me you would come to see me. Let's hear what you want to do in your classes," said Dumbledore surveying Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, for my first lesson, I've prepared Sphinxes. And after that Patronuses and maybe let them know about Leglimency and Occlumency. Lupin thought I wasn't the only one that could be thus watched over. Lupin also suggested enlisting Snape... sorry Professor Snape to demonstrate what it's all about. Or maybe you'd like to do it yourself?" added Harry hopefully. He'd rather work with Dumbledore than with Snape.

"I'm too busy," said Dumbledore, "but I do think Severus will like to help you. It's a way he can have his wish of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I don't think he will like you more for the chance you give him. He will like you less, since he will be more indebted to you. You may not have saved his life, but your father has, and Severus is a man of honour."

Harry knew from the tone in Dumbledore's voice, the conversation was over. He turned to the door. He looked over his shoulder a last time. Dumbledore was staring at the Pensieve. Harry didn't dare to ask the question that was in his mind, so he opened the door and walked back to the Common Room.

He found Ron lying on a rug, doing his homework. Hermione sat next to him in her usual chair.

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Hermione.

"He agreed with my plans for the lessons I have to give. I have to go by Snape in a few weeks, to ask him something," said Harry.

"Snape? What do you need him for? Except have him teach us how to brew potions," asked Ron.

"I need him to assist in one of my lessons that I've got planned for you. Neville will not like it, but Dumbledore would do it. So I have to use Snape," said Harry in a depressing sort of voice.

"You sound so ominous," said Hermione.

"I'd rather work with Voldemort than with Snape," said Harry. "With Voldemort I know what he's up to. With Snape I don't!"

"He's got a point there, Hermione!"said Ron without looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

That Monday morning he resolved to ask Snape about helping him with his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson as he already had Double Potions to look forward to.

"Ehm Professor? Can I ask you something?"

"I say you can, Potter!" snarled Snape.

"Well, as you know I will give a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson soon, and I hoped you could help me with the lesson?" asked Harry, trying not to get his hopes up. "It's going to be a lesson about Occlumency and Leglimency."

"And why would you teach that to the students?" asked Snape.

"Well, I'm not the only one that HE can thus spy on. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin agreed with me. I asked if Professor Dumbledore if he could assist me, but you know as well as me that he has no time for it. So since I only know two others that could teach them and the one is not an option..." concluded Harry. Snape must realise that the third person he knew that knew Occlumency was Voldemort himself.

"All right, let's say I do it. Why would I help you?"

"Well," began Harry, "you can tell me how badly I teach? You can teach some lessons of what you always wanted to teach: Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"I'll do it,"said Snape, "you probably know what my motivations are anyways. But tonight you have remedial Potions again, Mr. Potter!"

"I'll be there," said Harry with a smile.

That evening Hermione ran up the stairs to the Room of Requirement. When she got in, she saw that Malfoy was already waiting for her.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Hi, I've missed you," Draco said simply, "you haven't brought any more friends of yours along have you?" 

"No, I checked. They don't know that we are here!" said Hermione in a hurried voice. She wished he would kiss her again. She wanted to know who she liked better, Draco or Ron. Ron still had the emotional range of a teabag. A considerable improvement to a teaspoon. But Draco... she hated him so much, that she started to love him for it. Draco quickly planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione swung her arms around Draco's neck, and she got completely absorbed in that kiss.

Meanwhile Harry and Luna where taking a walk, up to the Owlery. Luna wanted to send something to her father, and Harry had said that she could borrow Hedwig.

"She's just an adorable owl," said Luna. After she said Hedwig off, Luna took Harry's hand in hers and kissed him. Harry now knew what he had to do. He wrapped his arms around Luna and held her tight. This felt better than the time he had kissed Cho. With a shock Harry losened himself from Luna, and looked out over the grounds. How could he think of Cho, when he was kissing Luna. He now had an idea how Cho had felt, when she had kissed him. At least he didn't act like a human hosepipe.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	11. Caught in a lie

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (11)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Hermione Snape lesson Draco  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harrys first lesson. What will happen? And who is cowering person Harry finds in an empty classroom?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 11: Caught in a lie!**

"You seem to be with your head in the clouds today, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "I know you are soon to give your first real lesson, but that's no reason to pay no attention in my class. I'd say that you should pay extra attention in this class, because you are about to miss some good lessons."

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Harry and went back to transfiguring his racoon.

He hadn't been thinking about his first lesson. No, he had been thinking of his kiss with Luna up in the Owlery. He had thoroughly enjoyed that kiss. While he was looking out of the window of the Owlery, Luna came to stand behind him and put her arms around him. It was no longer two questions, it was a hug, a hug that warmed Harry through and through. Cho suddenly was just a pawn in his life. He had turned around and kissed Luna. After that they had gone downstairs, still holding hands.

At the 27th of September it was time. Harry would have his first real challenge as a teacher. Luckily he had only his own class that day.

"Hello, welcome to my first lesson. I want to talk to you about a very special Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's called Occlumency, and it defends your mind from external penetration. To further illustrate this I've ask for a little help of a skilled Occlumens. I only know three, but here is my assistant for today: Professor Snape!" said Harry. Neville gave a squeak in fright.

"No, Neville, he will not do anything to you," said Harry.

"Occlumency is strictly related to Leglimency, the art of penetrating the mind by thought. It usually needs eye-contact, but a very powerful and skilled Leglimens doesn't need to have eye-contact," Snape said looking at Harry. "The Dark Lord is a very skilled Leglimens, so it's very important to practice Occlumency."

"You have to clear your mind of every thought because he will attack you mostly when your mind is most vulnerable," said Harry apparently calm. "Now is there a volunteer who wants Snape to try and access their mind? Or does anyone want to be surprised when Voldemort does it to you?"

Everybody in the room flinched at the pronouncement of his name.

"I told you, not to speak his name in my presence, Potter!" growled Snape.

"Dumbledore has told me that fear of a name increases fear for the thing itself. There are defences against some curses he might use on us, creatures he might send upon us, but let us speak his name. Or better yet, let's use his real name. Tom Riddle," said Harry in an argument with Snape.

Suddenly his scar began to burn. Harry knew instantly this was not Snape's doing. HE was doing it again. Harry turned to the blackboard, and shouted: "_Protego!_" His scar was still prickling, but the visions had stopped. He had seen how Crabbe and Goyle were tortured.

"Hermione, clear your mind," said Harry, "Professor Snape will you ..."

"My pleasure," said Snape, "_Leglimens!_"

"STOP," cried Hermione.

She was on all fours, like Harry had been, when Snape had practised Leglimency on him.

"Interesting," said Snape, "I've to talk to someone about this. What was that room I found you in?"

"The Room of Requirement," stammered Hermione.

"I see," said Snape.

"As you can see Hermione had not cleared her mind properly. Now, if you want a better example, watch how Snape uses it on me," said Harry.

Again Snape called, "_Leglimens!_" Harry had cleared his mind, and nothing happened.

"Very good, Potter!" Snape called. "You have mastered Occlumency completely. Maybe you wish to learn Leglimency?"

"I'll talk about that after this lesson," said Harry. "The homework is a twelve inch piece about what Occlumency is. It is to be handed in to me or Professor Lupin." The bell rang.

"I'd like very much to study Leglimency. It's said that offence is the best defence. So if I learn Leglimency, I may be able to handle HIM better."

"Very well, I'll teach you. Monday at six. Remedial Potions!" sneered Snape walking out of the room with a swish of his robes.

"I think that went rather well," said Ron. But Hermione seemed still in a voice of shock by what Snape had gotten out of her.

"I never knew what you went through during those lessons with Snape. Now I know, and wish I didn't know!" she called.

Harry led them to a deserted classroom.

"When I said his real name, I thought I used Leglimency, or used the connection again. Voldemort was torturing Crabbe and Goyle. I used the Shield Charm, because that the only thing that helped during my lessons with Snape last year. The rest I just found out over the summer," said Harry.

"What did Crabbe and Goyle do wrong?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like he just found out that I was teaching here by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione do you know if there are anti-apparating spells on Azkaban? If not then Malfoy's dad is already out, and my scar will burn again in a while."

"I guess there are, because otherwise people would have escaped sooner. But that was with the Dementors," said Hermione honestly.

"What if Voldemort turned up at Azkaban just now and freed all his Death Eaters," said Harry because he had felt a sudden feeling of happiness that was not connected to his own.

"Indeed, that is what he has done. I have to go and warn Dumbledore," said Harry.

Harry sprinted to the stone gargoyle, gave the password, and went up the stairs.

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Professor Snape has just been to see me. He said that you would come to me very quickly because he noticed you doing something."

"Well, Voldemort tortured Crabbe and Goyle. Voldemort has freed all his Death Eaters from Azkaban. He's ecstatic just now," said Harry. "I used the Shield Charm because that helped against Leglimency when Professor Snape taught me Occlumency. Snape is willing to teach me Leglimency now."

"Severus told me. He told me exactly what you had said to him. And you have a point. Snape volunteered to teach you," Dumbledore told Harry. "I know, that's the new Remedial Potions," said Harry. Dumbledore thought about it for a minute, and Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office.

That Saturday was devoted to Quidditch practise. Ron stopped several of Ginny, Katie and Colin's Quaffles while Andrew and Jack were getting quite better at their job as beaters.

"Very good," said Harry afterwards in the changing room. "If we play like this at the match against Slytherin, we will certainly beat them. Although Malfoy isn't so cocky this time around, we still got to beat him in Quidditch!"

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room alone in the hope that he would meet Luna.

He happened to look in a classroom. He saw Snape blowing off steam towards Malfoy. Harry went to listen.

"If you kiss Granger one more time, I will put you in detention. I'll be watching the Room of Requirement very closely. If I see you and Granger ever near it together, I'll give you a month worth of detentions! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" roared Snape.

"Y-Yes, P-P-Professor," said Malfoy cowering backwards.

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	12. Confrontation at Hogwarts

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (12)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Suspense  
**Keywords:** Voldemort Hermione Luna Crucio  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry confronts Hermione with what he thinks Snape saw in her mind. And Lord Voldemort makes a surprise appearance  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 12: Confrontation at Hogwarts**

Harry's class was eager to do their homework now that it was set by a normal student, just like the rest of them. The fear of what had happened to Hermione during the lesson frightened them all. They didn't want it to happen to them also. The fact that Harry seemed to have concurred it and didn't seem affected by it, made them all think they could concur this ability also.

Luna, who had heard about the lesson wanted to know how it went, and if the rumour was true that Snape had penetrated Hermione's mind.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "I don't know what he found out though. I have a suspicion, but I don't know it for sure yet."

"You want to confront Hermione with it first, I suspect," said Luna.

"That's indeed my plan, as she's the only one I can ask about, is it?" Harry answered rather more crudely than he wanted.

Luna was still holding his hand despite of her boyfriend's crude answer. It was as if she wouldn't let go of it. It was almost as if she sensed that soon something would be happening to him that was life-threatening. Could hacking into Voldemort's mind be life-threatening? He knew Voldemort had the unfortunate habit of luring him into a trap. It would be nice if he could judge whether something was a trap or not. Sadly for him, the only one that could help him at this point was professor Snape. He was spying on Voldemort for the Order and could thus tell whether it was truly a vision, or just something planted into his mind by Lord Voldemort.

Harry Put his arms around Luna and kissed her twice on the forehead. It was if saying: "I'll be alright, my love. I will be alright!" Even though he wasn't too sure about that himself. But he sure was glad that Luna was his girlfriend.

***

As soon as Harry could get Hermione alone, he asked her what he had meant to ask her, ever since he had heard Snape's argument with Draco.

"Have you been kissing Malfoy again in the Room of Requirement?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione in a small squeaky voice, so unlike her usual voice. Harry knew she was lying.

"I know you're lying, Hermione," said Harry.

"You... you already know Legilmency?" stammered Hermione in reply.

"Off course not. Draco told me," said Harry, "or rather Snape did."

"He has no right," said Hermione indignantly.

"Oh, he has. He's head of Slytherin House and therefore he's allowed to tell anything to the students in his own House," said Harry. "He forbids Draco to meet you, outside lessons, or he'll get detention for a month. I will do the same with you. You're hurting Ron! He DOESN'T have the emotional range of a teabag, he just doesn't want to talk about his feelings."

"And who are you to decide, what I should feel?" cried Hermione angry.

"I am a teacher, and I do not decide what you should feel! Brake up with both, or at least one, because this can't continue," said Harry calmly. He had learned a lot in the last year about controlling his temper. "It can't continue, because we must be friends and nothing more, in order to save the school and our lives. We must stick together. This is not good, because you'll get the whole of Gryffindor House on your neck, when this gets out. Just like Malfoy will get Slytherin House on his neck when it comes out. Malfoy you must know is a coward. He's oh, so brave when Crabbe and Goyle are with him, but on his own, he's just a scared little boy," preached Harry.

"There is nothing little about Draco," said Hermione, "and how do you know he's scared?"

"That's easy. A lot of things have happened when he wasn't with Crabbe or Goyle that clearly speak that he's scared. He feels strengthened by the company of his friends. I guess, if you take Crabbe, Goyle and his dad away, Malfoy is likeable enough," said Harry.

Harry just thought of something as he said this to Hermione. If he really learned Legilmency, he could feed Voldemort bogus information, information about how Lucius Malfoy sold him out to the Order. Voldemort would kill Lucius and then Draco wouldn't be so cocky and such a show off. If he would do this, he knew that his scar would be burning like mad. It would all be worth it, his life would become so much easier. But still, wouldn't he feel guilty afterwards, because he had indirectly killed a man? And perhaps Draco would react otherwise than he thought, blaming Harry right away, just like Snape used to do.

For now he had to rest his plan, he didn't know Legilmency. His guess was his Shield Charm wouldn't always work to rebound Leglimency and turn it upon its caster. He needed a better and stronger shield, he needed to become nearly immortal. But then again he almost was. The only one, who was able to kill him was Voldemort. Maybe he could use Voldemort's own power against him in order to defeat him and then go in for the kill. He knew his Unforgivable Curses were weak, he had used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange last year in the Department of Mysteries. It was nothing short of a mere tickling spell and Bellatrix was nothing compared to Voldemort himself.

***

Harry had walked out of the now empty classroom, where he had confronted Hermione. A high-pitched voice suddenly filled the whole of Hogwarts with his voice: "Hello students! For who don't know my voice, I'm Lord Voldemort! This castle is going to be levelled up, if Harry Potter doesn't come outside now! Where I can kill him properly!"

Harry sprinted towards the Entrance. Before the school stood indeed a long thin man in black robes. He had gleaming red eyes and slits for nostrils. It was indeed Voldemort himself.

"Tom Riddle!" said Harry calmly. "Why come here and kill me when Dumbledore is so near?"

"Dumbledore wishes not to kill me, he can't. He's just a fool who loves his students too much!" Voldemort vanished.

Harry knew what was coming. He focused his whole heart and mind upon those people he loved the most. Instantly the faces of Luna, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin and his parents flew clearly into view. He had formed a shield of loving memories around him. A shield that Voldemort couldn't penetrate.

As Voldemort tried to get through the shield Harry cried: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Voldemort's wand flew high up in the sky, way out of his grasp. Voldemort was now wandless and unable to possess Harry.

"_Accio_ wand," said Harry. Voldemort's wand flew into his own.

"_Crucio_," he called. Voldemort twitched in pain as he was hit with the curse from his own wand.

"I will not kill you just now, but I'm not going to give you back your wand. You want to kill me, I accept that. But it's more fun when you face a full-grown and fully-trained wizard, is it Tom?" asked Harry.

"Indeed," sneered Voldemort.

"Come back again in a year and a half," Harry said. He turned around. "Oh, and send my greetings to Wormtail, he owes me one!"

Harry said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. Voldemort was enraged at the fact that Harry could laugh at his attempts to kill him, but he fled all the same.

Harry knew why Voldemort had fled. He had embarrassed him, by not willing to kill him when he had the chance. "Voldemort would have a long think about that one," said Harry walking back to the castle with a broad smile on his face!

Read? Review!

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter 

* * *


	13. Making his way known!

**Chapter 13: Making his way known!**

Harry went immediately to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle let him through even before he had given the password.

"You did a very brave thing there, Harry," said Dumbledore, "now give me Tom's wand!"

Harry laid Voldemort's wand on Dumbledore's desk.

"I wanted to give it back to him via professor Snape," said Harry, "I know professor Snape doesn't like me, but I think he would do this. It would also strengthen his position as a spy for the Order."

"I see you've found another way to stop Voldemort from possessing you," said Dumbledore calmly, stroking his beard as he walked around the room. "I don't think he will wait a year and a half before he will try to kill you again, Harry. Therefore you must study harder at the thing Snape teaches you. Snape will be your Private Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He knows more about the actual Dark Arts since… well since he used to practise them himself."

"I know," answered Harry.

"I believe you study Leglimency again tonight, Harry. You could talk then about what he can learn you and what you want to learn," spoke Dumbledore. Harry thought the conversation over, and started walking to the door.

"Just one more question, Harry," said Dumbledore, surveying Harry over his half-moon spectacles, "Why haven't you killed Lord Voldemort just now?"

"Er…" Harry began, "I guess I have not enough strength, yet, to cause him more than just the pain of the Cruciatus Curse."

"True, it takes a great deal of strength to practise the Dark Arts. But remember Harry," said Dumbledore. "You are the only student in this school that I allow to study the Dark Arts themselves. Study them, in order to find ways of fighting against them."

888 888 888

While Harry walked through the Hall he was hailed by all the students, because he chased Lord Voldemort away. Everyone had now seen Lord Voldemort. Colin had even taken a picture of him. This reminded Harry of Rita Skeeter.

When he saw Hermione he said: "Hermione, would you like to send an owl to Rita again?" "No, Mr. Teacher, you forbid me to see Draco and to make up my own mind about who I like," said Hermione.

"It's just because of Snape remember that. You know he's skilled at Leglimency and if he sees just a trace of you 'I love Draco Malfoy' thoughts in your head, Malfoy gets punished for them. Now, you don't want that, do you?" asked Harry.

"I s-suppose not," stammered Hermione, "and I g-guess I could send an owl to Rita, but what for?"

"Well," said Harry carefully, "I want her to write a story about what happened today. She can even get a nice picture of Voldemort himself from Colin I bet."

"But wouldn't everyone want to know why you let him go? Why you used an Unforgivable Curse on him, or what prevented you from possession?" asked Hermione.

"Probably, but to answer the first question, he did this to me once. And I am grateful for it. Thanks to that act of him I'm still alive. I played on his love for a good fight. It's not hard to win from an underage wizard, who is therefore not fully trained. It would be harder and more fun, so to say, if I was of age and fully trained. So I guess next summer, he'll show up at the Dursleys or something. Why I used an Unforgivable Curse is just to see if it worked, I just needed to see which wand I had to use for it. I used his own wand to curse him," said Harry.

Ron had walked up to Harry and Hermione by now asked: "How could you do that, then?"

"I guess I used a little Leglimency. It's easier for me, because of the scar. The scar is a natural connection between us. I just went in Voldemort's mind and used his thoughts while I used the Cruciatus Curse. That's my opinion anyway. And what prevented me, I will not have in the Daily Prophet OR the Quibbler. It was a shield of positive human emotions, Voldemort isn't capable of them!" Harry concluded.

"Wow, Harry! That is so wicked!" said Ron.  
"Did that save you before?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. It did. Several times," said Harry, "although not in this way."


	14. Mysterious thunder

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter --> 

* * *

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Power of Emotions (14)  
**Author name:** Ninotsjka  
**Author email:** m.r.4ever@hccnet.nl  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** General  
**Keywords:** Divination Quidditch Dumbledore  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP  
**Summary:** Harry has a Divination lesson and the first Quidditch match of the Season  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** Thanks to my beta Dissendent. I got a lot less grammar mistakes now.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 14: Mysterious thunder**

When Harry spoke to Lavender a few days later, she told him that Hermione had been lying on her bed during every break they had. Probably she needed to think about things. Maybe this meant that she was beginning to see Harry's point of view. Harry smiled. He liked it better when Ron and Hermione were on speaking terms. But they had rarely been since Ron got shifted aside for Malfoy.

During the next Divination lesson Trelawney went in upon another facet of Astrology. They had already learned about what the angles of the stars meant, but this time she was teaching them about the star signs.

"People born between the 21st of July and the 20th of August have the sign Leo. They match perfectly with Aries and Sagittarius. If you believe in the phrase opposites attract you can also include Aquarius. People born under the Leo star sign are mostly going to die earlier than others," said Trelawney in her usual ethereal voice. "Here you have a chart and go think about what sign you are and what signs are your match."

"I'm a... Pisces," said Ron. "That makes me compatible with... er... Cancer and... er.. Scorpio. Opposite is... let's see.. Virgo. Hermione is a Virgo. I wonder what Malfoy is?"

"The way it seems now a Taurus or a... ehm... Capricorn. I want to know what sign Luna is, though. Maybe there is a horoscope in the Quibbler," said Harry.

"I bet there is, we just haven't looked properly yet, we weren't interested you know!" added Ron.

" Next lesson I will be giving will be about Chinese Astrology, as they have other signs," said Trelawney as the bell rang.

Harry and Ron walked to their next lesson, still talking about the probability of relationships already laid before them at birth by the stand of the sun. It made Harry think. Crazy as it was, what else was determined solely by how the sun stood in the sky? Had it said in the stars that Voldemort would choose him and not Neville? Stood it in the stars that he would survive attacks by Voldemort so many times? It were six times already that Harry had escaped Lord Voldemort. Still he wasn't gone. But neither was Lord Voldemort.

***

The first Quidditch match of the season was now rapidly approaching. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry let his team practise for an hour each day.

"You're all doing terrific," said Harry. "I've been trying to find out who Bletchley has selected. There are two new Chasers and a new Keeper. The new Keeper is Millicent Bulstrode, and the new Chasers are Pansy Parkinson and Malcolm Baddock. It shouldn't be too difficult to give them a good kick in the ass."

"Yeah," cried the rest of the team.

***

Finally it was there, the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Now that Lee Jordan had left the commentating of the match was done by Seamus. He was not so in the league as Lee had been, but still there was no Slytherin commentator. That would have been worse.

Madam Hooch made Harry and Bletchley shake hands. Bletchley tried to squash Harry's hand so he couldn't catch the Snitch with it. On Madam Hooch's signal they mounted their brooms and flew away to their usual positions.

The Slytherins were fast on their Nimbus 2001s. Although only Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Bletchley had them now. Which meant the Slytherins were getting slower. Harry of course still had his faithful Firebolt. Both Pansy and Malcolm scored twice for Slytherin, while Katie and Colin both scored once for Gryffindor.

Barely fifteen minutes in the match the thunder began. It was no ordinary thunder, because the bolts of lightning were red and straight. It was only when Harry saw what being hit by the beams meant, that he realised what they were. They were Curses. Cruciatus Curses to be exact.

Harry meant to fly straight to Madam Hooch for a time-out when he saw the golden shimmer of the Snitch. It was near Keeper Bulstrodes ankles. Harry sped to her. She must have thought that he had the Quaffle because she was extra alert watching his every move. It gave Ginny time to score while Harry sped towards the Snitch. His hand closed tightly around the small golden ball. He held it up high. Gryffindor had won with 180 over 40.

On the stands Lunas outrageous hat roared. She had improved it over the summer. It now chewed up the serpent, like she intended to have it do in the first place.

After the match Harry went straight for Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar Quill," Harry panted and the stone gargoyle sprang aside. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore. Harry opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"What did you want to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," began Harry, "During the Quidditch match there was a strange thunder and lightning bolts. It rained Cruciatus Curses. I guess there were some Death Eaters hidden in the clouds."

Dumbledore nodded and stroked his long silver beard.

"Yes, some of the teachers have already contacted me. Luckily they weren't able to see properly throught those clouds. And I guess that they were too scared to hit anyone on the Slytherin team. Luckily no one got hurt."Dumbledore said. "It's no use contacting the Ministry, they have already gone... But I'll contact the Order. It seems the Death Eaters are getting restless..."

Read? Review!

**Author notes:** I've got some comments about my Dumbledore being OoC. I apologize for that. But I'm not that good a writer as J.K. And as for the grammar... I found a beta again! So hopefully that will be better.

* * *

Previous Chapter Back to Author Page Next Chapter --> 

* * *


	15. Malfoys worst fear!

**Chapter 15: Malfoy's worst fear   
**  
"You can go back to your Common Room now, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Thanks for alerting me."   
Harry did as Dumbledore told him and as soon as Harry arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room he was slapped in the back by the other Gryffindors. He was praised for his victory on the Slytherin Quidditch team. But Harry quickly sought the company of Ron and Hermione. He told them what he had seen, and what Dumbledore had said.   
"So," said Hermione. "Dumbledore thinks the Death Eaters are getting restless. This is very important Harry. If the remaining Death Eaters are getting restless, they may start to do crazy things. Maybe even get reckless. It's going to get darker."   
"That's what I thought," said Harry. "Why, oh why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?"   
"Because you're too noble, Harry," said Ron.   
"You did defeat him, but you couldn't set your mind to killing him. Yet. You can do it. But you have to grow stronger. We will help you, and Luna too," said Hermione.   
***  
But the problem was that not only the Death Eaters were getting restless. The students at the school also started to get restless. They were getting more scared now that Voldemort had appeared in front of the school. They knew it was only a matter of time, before the Death Eaters in Azkaban would brake out.   
Lupin and Harry were working hard in order for the students to know enough about Dark Arts to defend themselves in case of emergency.   
Dumbledore had scheduled it thus that Harry gave his classes after dinner, when he had to give them. This way they wouldn't collide with his other lessons. His next lessons were approaching rapidly. And for the first time, he would have to teach Slytherins too. He had planned a nice lesson about the Dementonus Boggartius Curse. It was a curse that would a persons worst fear haunt them. He couldn't wait to try it on Malfoy. Of course there was a counter-jinx, be he wasn't going to tell them what it was in class. That was the homework. But it did mean that he couldn't put the Curse on anyone, for that would mean he had to perform the counter-jinx also.   
Just after dinner the sixth-year Slytherins filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry was already there.   
"Hello class. As you might know, it is full moon tonight. So I'll be your teacher," Harry said. The Slytherins were surprisingly calm. They were not pulling any pranks.   
"I'll be talking about a spell called the Dementonus Boggartius. Does anyone here know this curse?"   
Several hands shot in the air, including the ones of Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.   
"Crabbe?"   
"Er…" said Crabbe.   
"Ok, Nott?" asked Harry   
"That spell is highly advanced and we are not that advanced yet," answered Theodore.   
"Remember that you are a SIXTH year now, Nott. And sixth years are advanced. Malfoy?" retorted Harry.   
"The Dementonus Boggartius makes someone's worst fear haunt him for a day," said Draco Malfoy in his usual drawling voice.   
"True. Five points for Slytherin," said Harry. "If your worst fear is… let's say Professor Snape, than you would, I guess constantly hear his voice in your ear."   
The Slytherins sniggered.   
"Of course, that's not my worst fear," began Harry.   
"What IS your biggest fear then?" asked Draco Malfoy.   
"I wouldn't tell you, would I? You'd take advantage of it. Like telling it to your daddy…"   
The class turned quiet.   
"What would your worst fear be, now? Would it be to be turned into a white bouncing ferret, AGAIN?" Harry continued. "That's the worst thing that I know of that happened to you at the hands of a Death Eater."   
Draco Malfoy was as red as Ron's hair by now. Harry concluded that he was right and smiled.   
"Death Eaters also hex each other or each others children if they get the chance. So be warned. Even you are not safe." Harry looked at Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott.   
"Your homework is a three foot long essay about the Dementonus Boggartius and it's counter-curse. It is to be handed in to Professor Lupin," Harry said finally.   
They Slytherins left the classroom.   
"I have to ask McGonagall what the spell is to turn something or someone into a ferret. Those Death Eaters sure pronounce their spells softly," Harry said to himself when all had left and were well out of earshot. 


	16. Where to stay?

**Chapter 16: Where to stay?   
  
**Harry had thought it strange that the Slytherins had been so quiet during his lesson. No sneer remarks, no unexpected curses hitting him from behind. But still it had been his first real lesson with them. Maybe they were just waiting to see whether he managed to slip up all by himself.   
But then he remembered Malfoy's worst fear. Harry smiled at the recollection of Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. If only he could use it on him. What if he could give Malfoy a detention worth of clearing up the ravage made by a lose Niffler and some lose ferrets…   
The next day Harry asked McGonagall about transfigurating something into a ferret.   
"You have to say Mustela while pointing your wand at the thing you want to transfigure. Why do you need that spell?" asked McGonagall.   
"Er…"   
"Has it anything to do with the fake Moody turning Draco Malfoy into a ferret?" said McGonagall with a cunning eye.   
"It has, but I won't turn him into a ferret. I just want something nifty for if I give him a detention… let him catch lose ferrets or something."   
And then, somehow, someway, McGonagall smiled at him.   
***   
Due to the excitement Harry totally forgot about Christmas. He only remembered that it was coming when he got to letters asking whether he could stay for Christmas at their house. The first was from Mrs. Weasley, the second from Mr. Lovegood.   
Harry'd like to meet Luna's father. He'd liked to meet the man that made Luna to what she was now, the girl he loved. But he wasn't too sure that Dumbledore would approve, so he decided to ask him, as soon as he had time to spare.   
So at the end of the day, he went to Dumbledore's office. Still not knowing how he was going to phrase his sentence.   
"Please, do come in," said Dumbledore.   
Harry opened the door and looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, reading what looked like the Evening Prophet.   
"Professor," began Harry, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I got a letter this morning from Mr. Lovegood. He asked me if I could stay there for Christmas. Can I? May I?"   
Harry said this all very quickly. As though it wasn't as hard to say as when he would say it slower.   
"You can and you may," said Dumbledore, "Isaac Lovegood is a good publisher, if what eccentric. And he likes to joke, but he has been helpful to the Order, at least by publishing those interviews of yours. And if it's not going to well… there are always Order members on the other side of town at the Weasley's."   
"I forgot… they both live in Ottery St. Catchpole, do they?" said Harry smiling.   
"Indeed, they do," said Dumbledore with a definite tone in his voice.   
The conversation was over.   
***   
When Harry got back to the Gryffindor Common Room he dashed upstairs to get some pieces of parchment and his quill.   
When he finally sat down he came to a problem. How on earth could he tell Mrs. Weasley politely that he would be spending Christmas at the Lovegoods? Maybe she'd understand if he explained that Luna was his girlfriend and promised to visit them… with Luna of course.   
Finally he wrote:   
  
_Mrs. Weasley,   
I'm sorry, but I will not spend Christmas at the Burrow, this time. I'm going to spend Christmas at the house of my girlfriend: Luna Lovegood. How much I do like you all, this is our first Christmas together, and I hope that you understand that I want to spend Christmas with her.   
Luna and I could come and visit you, since they only live on the other side of town…   
Harry _  
  
He looked at it carefully and found it to be quite polite. So that meant there was only one letter to write. What would he tell Mr. Lovegood. He wanted to make a good impression on him, as he was Luna's dad.   
  
_Mr. Lovegood,   
I've asked Dumbledore, and he thinks is safe for me to spend Christmas at your house. So I guess I'll see you at the first day of the Holidays.   
Harry Potter _  
  
Harry was content with the letter although it was rather short. He still couldn't believe it, he was really going to spend Christmas with Luna and her father. Her father couldn't be much worse than Fred and George, could he? 


	17. Taking the train home!

**Chapter 17: Taking the train home!   
  
**It was the last day of term and Harry had just finished double Potions. He's was walking towards the Hogwarts Express. Hand in hand with Luna. Their trunks had already been sent towards the train and they enjoyed the last minutes of the year at Hogwarts together.   
Holding hands gave strength enough, for Harry to think he could take on the world if he needed to.   
That was a good thing, because he needn't to take on the whole world. He only had to take on Voldemort. And if his love for Luna was strong enough to make him live to tell the tale, he would settle for it in a heartbeat.   
Harry and Luna sought and found a nice little empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry had a rather odd feeling. He was leaving his friends at Kings Cross. Maybe they could get to Ottery St. Catchpole together. But for now, he and Luna were quietly talking about all and nothing. Harry was planning to help her prepare for her OWLs.   
"I can' t help you with History of Magic. I kept falling asleep during Binns' classes. But as you know in Defence I can certainly help you. Even in Potions, I think," said Harry.   
He didn't know what to say, or what to do now that he was going to spend a whole vacation at Luna's. It felt so strange. He was happy, although he knew there was a dark cloud hanging above him. But for now he decided that he wouldn't let Voldemort trouble him too much.   
***  
On the other side of the field, Hermione and Draco were walking towards the train. They were still together. He was thinking of plans on how to con his mother into thinking he was going to visit some friends, while secretly visiting Hermione. His father was still in Azkaban, so that wouldn't be a problem.   
"And Draco,"Pansy said. "Why are you talking to that Granger Mudblood?"   
Hermione scowled.   
"Well, we were speaking about prefect stuff. You know that crap that Dumbledore said, about having to unite the Houses. Well, this way he'll think that we're actually going along with it!" said Draco mischieviously.   
"You are so clever, Draco!" shrieked Pansy and gave Draco a kiss on his cheek.   
While Pansy darted off toward the train, Hermione thought about what had just happened. She had heard Ron and Harry preach about her fraternizing with the enemy. She now saw that Draco was getting away with it all. This annoyed her, for she didn't know why he got away with it!   
"So why do you get away with this, while I have to endure Harry and Rons preaches every day?" she asked   
"Well I suppose that Saint Potter, hates me too much, as does the redhead. Weasley is not too keen on the fact that i stole his girlfriend, is he?"Draco said. "And my getting away with it… well it's just that they think I'm just playing along, and they are too afraid of my daddy and his boss! Pansy really is a stupid cow, it's just my dad wants me to marry her. Yuch! As if I ever want to marry that bitch!"   
"I'm glad you think so, but you must know that how much we may want a future together, it's never going to be. You can not get away with it forever. According to your kind, I'm just a Mudblood. Even a Weasley would suffice better. And there are only two things worse then Mudbloods according to your creed: Squibs and Muggles!" Hermione said finally   
"That's certainly true, I guess Dad would disown me altogether if I tried to have a go at a Muggle. Heaven forbid! But we Slytherins have busy times ahead. Next Schoolyear there is a Mating Ball, and the, then Seventh year Slytherins, have to organise it. And since I am a Seventh year Slytherin next year…" Draco explained.   
"I understand, you will not have much time. But just drop by at least once, or write a letter! That would be enough," Hermione answered.   
***  
The whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded and Draco and Hermione hurried to the train and caught it just in time. They walked hand in hand to the very front of the train to the Prefects carriage. They made sure that the train was all in good holiday cheer. Hermione waved at Harry and Luna, sitting in a private compartment in the middle of the train. Draco greeted Crabbe and Goyle in passing, mumbling something about going to meet Pansy. 


	18. Lily and the Prankster

**Chapter 18: Lily and the Prankster   
  
**The Hogwarts Express rolled into Kings Cross Station. Draco saw his mother and quickly went to her leaving Hermione alone, so she could look for her own mother. A bit further on, she saw Ron and Ginny being greeted by Mrs. Weasley. And she saw Harry and Ginny meet with two House-Elves, one which she recognised as Kreacher.   
"Hi Kreacher," Harry said.   
"Hello, young Master!" Kreacher said. "Young Master found some decent friends I see, not bloodtraitors and Mudbloods, like the other brats."   
"That's enough Kreacher," Harry said. "And are you going to introduce us to your friend?"   
"I'm no friend of his, sir. I'm Lily, the House-elf of the Lovegoods!" Lily said.   
"That's a beautiful name, Lily. My mother was called Lily," said Harry honestly. "She died when I was a baby."   
"I know, sir! Everybody knows! Master wants to meet you. He says you have to ride with the Weasleys to Ottery St. Catchpole, though," Lily said finally.   
"Ok, Lily. We'll be there shortly," Luna said.   
"Kreacher, is there anyone at Headquarters?" asked Harry.   
"Only the werewolf, little Master, and the pushy woman," Kreacher replied.   
"Ok then, Kreacher. Go back to Headquarters, and listen to Remus and Tonks!" Harry said.   
Kreacher and Lily vanished.   
Luna and Harry walked towards the Weasleys.   
Harry was pulled into an embrace by Mrs. Weasley.   
"Hello, Mrs Weasley," he said. "I hope it's ok that we travel with you to Ottery St. Catchpole. Lunas father is too busy to pick us up, and the Lovegoods also live in Ottery St. Catchpole."   
"No problem, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said, answering him.   
"Hello Luna," Mrs. Weasley continued. "It's great that you are together with Harry. This way, he won't be that far away. Surrey is a long way from our house!"   
"Thank you," Luna said dreamily. "Daddy thinks you are great people. Especially Fred and George. He has heard of your jokes. He really likes them,"   
"Thanks, I guess," said George.   
***   
When Luna and Harry arrived at Luna's house, Lily was already waiting for them. She was to bring their trunks up to their rooms.   
"It's called 'Little Dream'," said Luna. "We have always lived here. My mother did all her experiments in the basement. It's a wonder the house didn't blow up, you know!"   
"I can think it is, having spend a few summers at the Burrow with the Weasleys," Harry replied. "It's strange, but I miss Fred and George. I miss the havoc they created. It makes everything seem too quiet!"   
"That's exactly how I feel about my mother. It has been quiet for too long. It needs something to liven up," Luna said.   
"It will happen, Luna. If not today, than maybe tomorrow," Harry said. "Now lets go inside."   
Luna opened the door and they were greeted by Mr. Lovegood.   
"Hi Luna, my little princess. And you must be Harry. I'm Isaac, Luna's dad. But you can call me I because my sack is hanging behind the barbed wire!" Isaac Lovegood laughed. His laughed sounded like that stereotypical witches laughter he heard about at school when he was young, but than a bit lower.   
"Sorry, about the joke. I couldn't ignore such an opportunity. Dumbledore has probably been warning you against me, saying what a prankster I am! But you can call me Isaac, or dad whatever you want," Isaac said.   
"In fact he did said that you liked your jokes a lot," Harry answered. "But I owe you one, for publishing my interview earlier this year."   
"Don't worry about that, Harry! It's no bigg deal. And as you can see I'm a bit sick," isaac said pointing at his balding head.   
"What is it, daddy?" Luna said.   
"I'm suffering from the Syndrom of Hull!" Isaac said, his face a bit contorted.   
"The Syndrom of Hull? I've never heard of it. What is it?" Harry asked.   
"The Syndrom of Hull: more hair on your sack than on your skull! Got you again didn't I?"   
"Yes, Mr. Lovegood. You did," Harry said with a loud sigh. This was going to be a long, exhausting holiday! 


	19. Curiosity

**Chapter 19: Curiousity**

It had promised to be a long and exhausting holiday, but it turned out very differently. Mr. Lovegood wasn't at home that much. He was working on the Quibbler at the office, more than Harry had expected him too and considering it were the Christmas Holidays.

"The Quibbler is his life," Luna said one day when they were talking about it. "I know he can be really exhausting, but since mum died the Quibbler and me are the only things he has got left."

"I guess that's why he likes me so much is it?" Harry asked

"He likes you because you are nice, Harry. Not because you are my boyfriend!" Luna answered.

"Have you had many boyfriends?" Harry asked suddenly. Never realizing, he hadn't asked that before.

"No. When I was younger I had a crush on your friend Ronald. But when I see him with Hermione… I know that he wasn't right for me, and besides something happened. I fell in love with you."

"As you may know, I've only dated two girls before you. Parvati and Cho. Neither of them was right for me. You are, Luna. And I love you." Harry said honestly. He kissed Luna, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Harry." she said.

For a while they sat like that, enjoying each other.

Finally Harry said: "Did you know, Hermione dumped Ron, for Malfoy."

"Yes, I knew. Draco is quite handsome. The trouble is, that he thinks the whole world thinks that and wants to be with him…"

"Good one, Luna!" Harry sniggered.

Harry and Luna spend time at the Weasleys every few days, for Harry wanted to practise some Quidditch and Luna loved to watch the Weasleys and Harry fly. On other days they went with Mr. Lovegood to the office in Diagon Alley. Harry found it amazing to see how the magazine worked. And how many staff there really was, how much was needed before an edition could actually go to print.                                                                                  

The Quibbler was working on an edition about Muggle ways to fly. It included a story about some Greek guy named Icarus, who had made wings of feathers and wax. And when he could finally fly, flew too close to the sun. The wax melted and Icarus fell into the sea.

There were stories of stuff Muggles called drugs, that made them feel they were flying.

"I was talking to this Muggle a while ago and he said something about 'don't drink and drive home, but get stoned and fly home.' It's just strange to see what things they made up to fly with," explained Isaac. "You should see those things they call airplanes, big stupid things." "Wizards and witches used to be more careless. I heard the Muggles talk about witches flying brooms, and flying carpets out of the Middle-East. Some even say they saw or read something about flying red busses and flying beds. Even flying vacuum cleaners. I think they called them vacuum cleaners. It's a Muggle way of clearing up dust."

"The Muggles think it's just a strong tale, a legend," Harry said. "I grew up with Muggles, you know."

"And Daddy, I know that already. I'm taking Muggle Studies," Luna said.

"You were?" Isaac asked. "Oh, must have been to busy with the magazine."   

"It's my OWL year… Harry's been helping me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts…"

Mr. Lovegood got an invitation to spend Christmas at the Burrow with the Weasleys. He happily went in on the invitation. Arthur was fond of Muggles and could perhaps help him with the next edition of the Quibbler. 

Isaac Lovegood also knew it was Dumbledore's wish to protect Harry as much as possible. And he was curious about why Dumbledore wished to do so… if Harry was a risk to the well-being of his little girl! Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him, Harry seemed to have no intention at all to tell him. Maybe Luna would tell… in due time. It could even help the Quibbler. The interview with Harry had been a big hit. Maybe Harry would be willing to give an interview for the second or third time… making the magazine a hit again…


	20. Christmas at the Burrow

**Chapter 20: Christmas at the Burrow**

So they spend Christmas at the Burrow. The Weasley's had conjured a parlour in front of the house that was nice (and large) enough to spend the day in… Hermione wasn't there. That wasn't a surprise to Harry as Hermione and Ron had been friends still, but since Hermione went with Draco it had considerably cold down their relationship. No more tantalizing hints or flames hidden in the middle of their sentences. It was now Harry that was using those…

Tonks was there two. This did surprised Harry. Mrs. Weasley always seemed a bit distant to her. But there was someone there which surprised Harry even more with his presence. Percy had finally dared to show his head after the debacle at the Ministry. He hadn't exactly said sorry… But by the way he sat in a corner, longingly looking at the others… Harry could tell that he was!

"Hi Percy," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," answered Percy. "I'm sorry about last year! If there's anything I can do for you?"

"Sure, but not now. I need time to think that out… the main thing is that you've seen the error of your ways…"

"I let my ambition come in front of the truth! How can you defend that?" Percy said.

"Ambition is not necessarily bad, but you can use it badly. You know Voldemort was also a Prefect, even Head Boy in his time at Hogwarts!" Harry said slowly.

"WHAT?" Percy bellowed.

All eyes darted to the two of them.

"He wasn't born as Lord Voldemort… His real name is Tom Riddle, and he was a Prefect fifty-three years ago!" Harry informed Percy.

Ron chose this moment to throw a pillow to Harry's head.

"Oy, presents!" was the message he yelled after the pillow.

Harry went to join his friend, leaving Percy to ponder the new pieces of information that he had gotten.

There were quite a few presents for Harry. The Dursley's send him a card. At least they showed some more appreciation of their nephew than the last couple of times.

Luna had given him a necklace. He could hang tokens of appreciation on it. Along with it she gave him a little moon to hang from it, to symbolize herself. He kissed her on the cheek. He really loved her more and more each day!

Remus and Tonks had given him a set of Defence Against the Dark Arts books. It would be handy if he knew some more things for his lessons.

There was as always his very own Weasley jumper and some sweets.

Percy had even joined in by giving Harry a box of Owl Treats for Hedwig. He was really pleased with them.

Ron had given him some more Chudley Cannons memorabilia. And finally he came to a parcel Hermione send him. It turned out she and Malfoy kept sending letters back and forth. So the gift was also by Malfoy… He decided to open the package very carefully. You would never knew if it was one of Malfoy's ideas!

But there were no booby traps. Hermione had only sent him some Skiving Snackboxes and an Extendable Ear. As if he hadn't gotten those already from Fred and George.

But knowing that it also came from Malfoy, he knew Malfoy loved to get him for using them. He could always put a Disillusionment Charm on the ear…

Ron chucked Hermione's present for him in the bin. He really was jealous of Malfoy. But Harry was sure that Hermione would come back to Ron in the end. She loved Ron to much. Ron was her Mr. Right. Draco just Mr. Right Now!


	21. Dumbledore's Secret Plans

**Chapter 21: Dumbledore's secret plan**

Tonks knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. She couldn't understand why he had send for her at Christmas while she was having a good time with her boyfriend Remus and all the others. She didn't understand what made her so special.

"Come in, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Tonks, sir?" Tonks said getting a bit angry at the use of her first name.

"It's one of the disadvantages of being a teacher I'm afraid. But close the door behind you and take a seat," Dumbledore chuckled in reply. Still you could hear a serious undertone in his voice that wasn't to be ignored.

Tonks slowly walked to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down. "Why did you want to see me, sir?" she asked.

"I've thought up a plan that will keep young Harry alive although it's terribly risky and requires some sacrifices from certain people, including Harry," he spoke after surveying the young Order Member through his half moon spectacles.

"I'm one of the people that's got to sacrifice something, aren't I?" she asked

Dumbledore nodded. "This is probably the most important task I've ever appointed to you. No body else can do it. It's the only way."

"What is it that you want me to do, sir?" Tonks asked, now a little apprehensive.

"I want you to seduce Harry and carry his child," Dumbledore said, but when he saw the look on her face he added: "You are worried how Remus is going to react to this. I've a special task for him too. For which he is the only suitable candidate."

"But Remus is my boyfriend. I want to have his children. Not Harry's. I love Remus!" Tonks shouted.

"And that is exactly why Remus will let you go through with this. You are the only hope to the survival of the son of his best friend. And like I said you are the only one that can do it," Dumbledore replied. "You know the Black Family Tree that hangs in 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Tonks nodded. She didn't know what that had to do with her having to sleep with and get pregnant by a sixteen year old wizard.

"You aren't on there. You're mother was burned of there for marrying your father. But I've found the reason on there why Harry was able to own the place and Kreacher without being a pureblood." He paused for a second. "Your great-grandfather Pollux had a sister called Dorea. Dorea married a pureblood by the name of Charlus Potter. They always wanted children but only late in life they managed this feat and got a son which they named James."

Silence hung over the room. None of the portraits moved.

"So Harry's grandmother is a Black? I'm related to him?" Tonks asked finally.

"Yes, you are related to him. They couldn't wipe him of there because Dorea made a nice pureblood marriage and the rest aren't Blacks but Potters."

"How will that information lead to me having to get pregnant by him, sir?"

"Nymphadora, if it wasn't for this information and your metamorphmagus ability I would've chosen anybody else. So many women and girls would've loved to oblige. But where his mother's blood has saved him so far, only his father's blood can safe him here." Dumbledore sighed.

"I've to pretend I'm the Lovegood girl," Tonks had cottoned on. The girl was the only way of getting to him. Then she stood up and said. "I'm up at the Astronomy Tower if you need me sir." She just needed to think.

888 888 888

Remus didn't know what the Headmaster had discussed with Tonks. But he knew that the Headmaster have other plans for him.

"Remus, I've got a job for you and I really should have asked it a long time ago. But now it seems I have no choice anymore," Dumbledore told him.

"I need to go and spy on the werewolves. But what about my job? What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask Nymphadora to take on that position. Is that okay with you?"

Remus just nodded and left Dumbledore's office.

888 888 888

When Tonks re-entered the room. "I'm going to do what you've asked, but you have to swear that Remus won't know a thing about it."

"I had another question to ask you though too. Would you like to become our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"What? But Remus… Oh! Sure, sir!" Tonks said while her eyes became wide.

"Then I must ask you to call me Albus!"


	22. Sealed with a Kiss

**Chapter 22: Sealed with a kiss**

Tonks returned to the party somewhat subdued. Remus had only send her a short owl about his mission for Dumbledore, asking her to tell Harry about everything. It was as if he knew and was agreeing with it.

"Tonks! There you are! You're just in time for dinner. Where's Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She just liked to have the house full of family and friends.

"Remus has gone undercover for the Order, so he won't be here," she said.

"Will he be back in time for classes?" Harry asked frowning. It wasn't like Remus to drop out of classes without giving them a competent new teacher.

"He won't be back for a long time. You and I are teaching together the subject…" she couldn't continue her sentence.

"Professor Tonks?" Ron looked very shocked. He hadn't expected that at all. But since it made him think of telling Hermione, he refrained from saying more.

"I haven't told the Minister that I'm quitting my job," Tonks sighed. She had decided that she would keep her other assignment from them. For Harry's safety and also his soon growing family. She still didn't know why Dumbledore wanted to make Harry a father, but she knew that he wouldn't have asked her if it was of utmost importance. That was the reason she had said yes to the assignment in the first place.

Harry just felt that Tonks wasn't telling him all there was. She looked as though she was to become a widow. Lupin's job must be pretty dangerous if she was looking like that. He just told himself to ask her when he needed to talk to her about lessons.

* * *

Ron immediately wanted to tell Hermione about Tonks and Remus, but then he realised that he was no longer on speaking terms with her. He sat down, feeling miserable. But then he thought of what Fred and George and held his head up high. He'd show Hermione that he didn't need her as a girlfriend. That even other girls were interested in him.

* * *

Two days later Harry finally had the chance to talk to Tonks. She had now told her boss that she had taken up a teaching post at Hogwarts. Off course they had been reluctant to see her go, but this way they could keep an eye on Dumbledore too, without him knowing of it.

"We are supposed to talk about lessons, but is anything wrong between you and Remus?" Harry asked Tonks.

"I just feel like I'm going to lose him when this is all over, when… if he gets back from being undercover." She had tears in her eyes. This was her problem. She alone had to deal with it. She had to seduce the boy and she'd rather not have to turn in the boy's girlfriend. She didn't want to be a fifteen-year-old girl anymore. And now the boy seemed to want to help her. It would be so easy to take advantage of the situation.

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and patted it carefully. He didn't know what else to do since he didn't grow up in a loving family like Ron had done. But he had watched aunt Petunia with Dudley. "He will come back, Tonks. That is something I know for sure. And you have lots of friends that are willing to help you if you need to be comforted," he said unsure of himself.

Tonks closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks so that they were free from tears. "Thank you for cheering me up, Harry," she said before she kissed him.


End file.
